The Power of the Phoenix
by lilangeldesigal
Summary: The next generation has arrived ... follow the love and lives of the characters from Charmed and Angel.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Leanne Isabella Toscano Black was a cute, rich, blonde girl who loved to shop and get her hair and nails done. What people didn't know is she was a Whitelighter Witch and was born with the power of the Phoenix. This was a power much sought after by both those who were evil and those who were good. This power allowed the bearer to control the weather and everyone with her mind. The Source of all Evil wanted to kill her and take her power, the Elders wanted to use her and her power for their own means against the Source this had left Leanne without a side to be on she was alone, scared and confused.

Her father has sent her to a boarding school right in the country isolated from city life. She was alone at boarding school she couldn't trust anyone she had to keep to herself which was against her nature; her father had sent her there to hide her from the source and the other Elders. He blocked her presence from the world so that only he knew where she was. She wasn't allowed to leave or do anything a normal person would do; she felt like a prisoner in jail. At school she went by another name; she was Miriam Isabella Lockhart Mimi for short. Not that she was allowed to introduce herself to anyone.

Leanne had been stuck in this place for a year now she wasn't allowed to make any friends; so she kept a diary of the day to day things she encountered. She would have gone mad if she didn't talk to anybody and at least a diary wouldn't betray her to her enemies.

People left her alone as they were persuaded to by a vampire. He messed with their minds so everyone would want to avoid her. Leanne wasn't as scared of Angel as she was when her father first introduced them. She knew her father had sent him to the school to keep an eye on her but he too wasn't allowed to speak to her but it felt good to know that there was someone there to protect her should her enemies find her. Sometimes she prayed they would find her at least she prayed the man; the glorious handsome stranger that haunted her dreams would find her and carry her away.

Leanne sat looking out at the land around her she was in Ireland the land her ancestors came from, the land where her families magic began, the land where her ancestor who was the first phoenix had helped a lot of people.

As the stories go Elyria Brady was a beacon of hope in a time of adversity; she was a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel, she was able to see the truth and lies which in turn would stop families of her village from fighting to an extent that a feud would break out; but most of all she held the power to stop Evil in its tracks at least for a while so those who were innocent were protected her powers for almost godlike.

Elyria was the matriarch of Leanne's family line; she married and had only one child. Her phoenix power did not develop in her daughter; Elyria finally understood that there was to be only one phoenix in any lifetime; which is why her magical powers were so sought after.

The most powerful demon Elyria had ever encountered Dyson as he liked to be called had found out of her powers and had set out to capture her. In order to protect her family and her powers Elyria had blocked her daughter from all demons until fate dictated she was to fight them.

Elyria had prophesised before her death, that the phoenix would not return again until she was needed, when she would return she would be one of the most powerful beings to walk this earth. Her soul never returned again as the phoenix until Leanne was born.

The Phoenix was not a power to be taken lightly the person who was to have this power had to be a person with compassion and kindness; a person of angelic kindness. Should the power be put in the wrong hands there would be no stopping them and they could single hand idly start the end of the world as the power would corrupt even a good person who wasn't meant to have this power.

Leanne knew from the stories of Elyria her past life that there had to be more to this world than these four walls. Her father couldn't protect her forever. They will find her and when they do she will be ready to fight them.

Lucy Braund was a tomboy growing up she spent most of her time with the boys of her neighbourhood. She loved to hang out with her friends the Halliwell brothers and her half brothers. They were the only family she'd been able to know on her dad's side. She was part of a huge family her mother Rose Turner had many children 7 children to be exact; Nick jr, Jake, Ricky,Lucy, Abby, Adam and Sarah. She didn't know her father very well, as for her own safety he had to stay away. Her brothers and sisters father Nick Braund was the Source of all Evil. None of her family was evil though they had rebelled against him and decided to be normal or as normal as you can be when you have supernatural powers.

Lucy wished things had been different that her mother and father could enjoy the love they had for each other. Both John and Rose were married to other people whom they loved. They were drawn to each other. At a time of their brief affair and of Lucy and Abby's conception, John had been separated from Izzy. He later returned to Izzy when there was no chance that he and Rose could ever be together in this life. Isabella was able to forgive him for his infidelity but she didn't want to know of the children he had fathered with Rose. Lucy was a triplet; she and her twin sister Abby were the result of the affair, her brother Adam who had died when they were very young was not. John and Rose were in love but timing was never right for them.

Lucy had met Wesley and Brady through Chris, Wyatt and LJ she had always known who her father was she had met him in secret a few times and each time he apologised that he could not be there. He never missed the important days like birthdays and he would always be there if she needed to call him. Her sister Abby always found herself in trouble and John would always bail her out he was now paying for her to be at an art school in Paris that her mother was unable to afford. Rose and Nick divorced the day he chose to become the source.

Lucy had loved Wesley and Brady the moment she met them she was shocked that they knew of her existence and were glad that were finally able to meet. They were so protective of her and looked out for her whenever they were at P3. They never spoke of the rest of the family as they felt it would hurt Lucy that she could never really know them as they didn't know of her existence. As Wesley and Brady were older they had been old enough to know what was going on. They had heard their parents fighting about it. She was there for Wesley when his girlfriend died during child birth when he was 16 his daughters are six now and she loves being an aunt to them; Elena (Laney) and Nicola (Nikki) likewise loved her so much too almost like a mum.

Lucy is in a relationship with Chris Halliwell she is 18 and he is 20. She had always been in love with him but he had never seemed to notice her. She lost her virginity to him when she was 16; one night when they had been alone in the tree house they had been caught out in a storm they could have both left but neither of them wanted to. They had a rocky start as the she was Lj's best friend and Chris had a girlfriend at the time he didn't want to hurt his girlfriend and so after they had made love he said to Lucy it would take time for him to end things with Holly; Lucy took that the wrong way and thought that meant that he didn't want her. Lucy was so hurt that to get her own back had slept with Wyatt, but she regretted it as soon as it was over. Wyatt was more of a big brother to her and it felt wrong it didn't feel like it had with Chris. Chris forgave her after a big huge massive fight and once he was free of his girlfriend they made it official and started dating. LJ wasn't happy at first but he came around.

John Black was a shrewd business man he had built his business Basic Black from the ground up, he was grooming his sons Brady and Wesley to take over. His youngest son and daughter were upcoming performers with albums coming out. There was more to John Black than his company Basic Black and his children. He was an elder, he had to hide one of his daughters from the other Elders and so he was not on good terms in the Magical world. He had secrets, he had power and he had everything but the love of his life.

John still loved Rose; he had stayed with Izzy for the sake of Leanne. His angel, his beautiful phoenix he wanted to keep her safe from those around him who wanted to control her. Leanne had shown she would have great power from a young age her eyes showed wisdom of a lifetime of knowledge. John wasn't afraid of the powers his daughter possessed. He was afraid for her. Nick was the most powerful Source they had ever elected. He was scared that he would succeed where his predecessors had failed.

John tried to be a good father he tried to ensure all his children were safe protected. He helped where he could. He'd helped Abby settle in Paris at a prestigious art school and she'd never been more happy than she was there he visited her often. Lucy was a phone call away and his sons where with her giving her the family on his side she sought. Josh and Sophie were succeeding under his label with Wesley producing their records. Wesley was becoming a good father to his children. Brady showed huge promise in taking over his company.

Brady Black was a lot like his father, he is a little younger than Wyatt, they met at magic School and he and his twin brother soon became friends with him. Brady will one day become CEO of Basic Black where his brother will be Vice-President. He was currently working as a Junior VP. Brady was never good with girls not like his brother so he was usually in Wesley and Wyatt's shadow.

Wesley Black is a party animal he isn't really interested in running Basic Black he wants to produce music, find girls and be a good father to his daughters. He was already making a name for himself under the Basic Black recording studio. He'd produced his brother and sisters album and was getting calls from other big names in the business.

The Halliwell brothers were the sons of Piper Halliwell who was one third of the illustrious charmed ones and Leo Wyatt an Elder turned mortal turned Whitelighter. Wyatt, Chris and LJ are close brothers and they loved to all hang out with each other at P3 with their friends Wesley and Brady Black and LJ's best friend Lucy.

Wyatt Halliwell was the twice blessed child like Leanne he was prophesised to be born. He is 22 years old and has shown that he is great with his mum's businesses he has taken over P3 and is now running it with the help of his brothers when they aren't in college (Chris) and School (LJ). Wyatt is a bit of a womaniser he has had many girlfriends but never long term. He says to everyone that he doesn't do relationships.

Lately Wyatt has been having these surreal dreams of an angelic creature her hair as yellow as the sand her eyes as blue as the Sky. Every dream has been like she has been calling him like she has needed him to rescue her. He didn't know who this girl was, but he had felt a connection to her like they had been together in another life; like she and he were born to be together.

Wyatt wouldn't tell anyone about this dream other than his aunt Phoebes, he had a reputation to maintain. He was young and he certainly didn't want to be tied to down by one girl he wasn't ready for it. His aunt Phoebes had asked him what he would do if this dream girl was actually his other half reaching out to him as she was in trouble. Wyatt had thought long and hard and every night he would dream of the girl and every morning he would feel the loss. If this girl was real if she really did need his help fate would open the door to where and when he was to find and save her.

Lucy had the same eyes as this girl; he was drawn to those eyes one night when he was really drunk she had the same sad eyes as the girl in his dream. But he had soon realised after they had made love that she wasn't her that it hadn't felt right. He loved Lucy, he had believed he was in love at one point but it wasn't right she wasn't his dream angel. She was Chris' other half and he did everything he could to save them; he apologised and pushed them to talk and they soon begin forgiving each other now they were closer than ever.

Chris Halliwell was the middle son he was two years younger than Wyatt and loved spending time at P3 with his brothers. He loved Lucy, he felt the connection to her as they grew up. She was LJ's best friend and she was a friend of his; but he didn't dare to dream she felt the same way for him. He skipped college, he said that was LJ's thing. He wanted to work, make money and settle down with a business of his own and maybe start a family.

Leo junior or LJ as everyone calls him is 18 years old and he loves his family. He is the kindest, sweetest and cleverest son of Piper Halliwell. For a long time he hated himself because he felt that his brother James would still be here if he hadn't been born, he felt James should have been the third brother in the next generation of the Charmed ones. If it wasn't for Lucy he would have gone mad with the guilt. He graduated school early and was at Law school. He was a young genius.

Wesley and Brady were working at the office when they heard raised voices their parents were fighting again. They never understood why they were still together when they didn't love each other anymore. They both listened at the door.

"John she's my daughter too you made the decision all on your own to hide her but that can't be good for her she's a normal teenage girl"

"She's not normal, she's special I sent her away to protect her from Nick and the other elders, her life wouldn't be normal if anyone knew where she was Izzy and you know it"

"John, I miss my little girl she's been gone for a little over a year; now you're telling me I'll never get to see her again her brothers and sister will never get to see her again"

Wesley and Brady look at each other.

"No you won't they will follow you and find her and I can't allow that Nick will Kill her for her power the Elders will imprison her they said it was too much power in one person"

"She had a life here there has to be another way John" she was in tears now "She should be allowed to live her life, fall in love, get married and have children she's done nothing wrong"

"You knew she'd never have any of that when she started flying as a baby she was prophesised just like Wyatt Halliwell was"

"I wished more for her John, She didn't come into her phoenix power until last year and then you sent her away and hid her from everyone. The children think she's in Europe, she e-mails them or at least they think she e-mails them, she's been isolated from everything she loves John it will burn out her light out"

"You think I wanted this for her Izzy I didn't"

"John, you need to find another way of bringing my little girl back to me or so help me I will destroy this business because it means as much to you as my children do to me"

John looks at her. "Come on Izzy I'm doing what's best for our daughter you know the stories of Elyria"

Isabella grabs her bag "I also know she led a normal peaceful to an extent life. You have two weeks to figure something out" she leaves.

Wesley and Brady had heard enough they had to find their sister and they knew just the people who would be able to help they both orbed to the basement and got into Wesley's SUV and drove to P3.

Lucy walked into P3 and sat next to Chris. Chris takes her hand and kisses it "you ok baby"

"Yeah, err I ... I think I'm pregnant!"

Chris looks at her "you do, oh my god baby if we are it's going to be ok you know why because we love each other" he smiles at her lifting her chin "look at me I love you let's take a test"

Lucy smiles through her tears "I love you, yeah let's take a test"

Chris smiles "we can take it after I finish here we can buy it on the way to my place"

Lucy hugs him "ok" she helps him at the club

Wyatt walked in the club with LJ ... He took off his coat reading a text from Wesley "Hey guys Wesley just texted he said he and Brady are on their way they need our help the er " he whispered "magical kind"

Lucy smiles at Wyatt "cool"

LJ looks at Chris and Lucy "oh my god Chris you got Lucy pregnant"

Chris looks fast at his brother "we were going to take a test"

"LJ, do you mind not smelling me" she grins at Chris "are you ok with this."

LJ holds up his hands "sorry but I can't help it"

Chris grins at him then kisses Lucy "I'm very ok with this" he smiles

Wyatt grins and hugs them both. "Congratulations you guys"

Chris and Lucy smile "thanks Wyatt"

LJ got a beer from behind the bar and threw a bottle to Chris and Wyatt.

"hey LJ, what about me?"

LJ smirks "you can't now you're preggers"

Lucy pouts

Chris hugs her "aww only 9 months baby"

Lucy looks at Chris "9 months too long"

Chris kisses her nose and smiles

Lucy smiles at him

LJ looked at them and smiles "so I wonder what Wes and Brady want"

Wyatt shrugs "whatever it is ... it must be big he said it has to do with their family and they never talk about their family we don't even know anything about their family"

Chris holds Lucy from behind kissing her head.

"Their my brothers and I don't even know about our family"

"That's for your own safety from Nick though Luce"

"I know but I'm glad I got to meet my brothers but they won't tell me anything more about it like if we have other brothers and sisters or anything"

"Their private about that sort of thing" Wyatt stated

Wesley and Brady walk into P3.

Wesley hears what Lucy said and looks at Brady "Hey guys" they say together

Wyatt "hey you guys" guys hugs them both

Chris and LJ say together "Hi"

Wesley smiles at his sister "Luce you have two other sisters and one brother Sophia Toscano and Joshua Toscano the singers from that new band Double trouble are really Sophie and Josh Black our brother and sister they got a band together with friends their twins"

Lucy looks shocked "Oh my god I love that band that's amazing"

Brady looks at her and continues "our other sister Leanne has been hidden away for the last year or so; no one knows where she is and we need help to find her. We thought she was in Europe I mean we were getting e-mails and everything which now we know dad was sending to us"

Wesley takes a deep breath before letting out their bombshell "She's also the Phoenix"

Wyatt looked fast "the Phoenix are you kidding" he looked at Chris and LJ they had heard about this power the Elders had been looking for this girl since she went missing, their father had come home annoyed he'd lost a vote on what to do about the girl he thought she should be trained and encouraged to lead a normal life, the other elders wanted to isolate her practically jail her like she was a criminal use her to fight against the Source. They were also all scared of this girl.

Lucy looked at her big brother "Nick wants her too then"

Wesley and Brady nod "yeah"

"Well he can't have her I'm in I want to help save my sister" she smiles

"Leanne is a normal 18 year girl she loves to shop and hang out with friends; she is being kept away from her family and from everyone she loves; we need your help her get a normal life. Help her fight against Nick and against the elders"

Chris looks at Lucy "if it's against the Elders I'm in no question"

LJ "hell yeah I'm in ... there's one condition" ... he smirks ... "you introduce me to Sophia Toscano" he grins

Wyatt laughs "he has a huge crush on her"

Wesley laughs

"It's not a crush it's love I tell you I saw her at the Double trouble concert she was hot, cute and the one me!"

Chris laughs "LJ man she's so out of your league!"

"She is not you will see"

Wesley gives LJ her number "Call her you never know. But if you hurt her I'll break your legs. Ok you guys any of you got a plan for operation save the phoenix"

Wyatt looks at them all "I may have an Idea follow me, we may need to talk to mum and look at the book of shadows"

They all orb to the attic to discuss their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Wesley and Brady were pacing the attic while Wyatt was brain storming his plans and contingency plans.

Chris stood their arms wrapped around Lucy from behind hands protectively on her stomach where his baby was already growing inside her. LJ was lying on the sofa throwing a ball up in the air.

"Ok I've got it here is the plan, there are six of us here all together, two pairs of siblings now we are going to stand around in a circle in this order me, Brady, Chris, Wesley, LJ and then Lucy so we are not standing next to a sibling. On the floor we need to draw a Triquetra symbol then by holding hands LJ, Chris and I will recite a power of three spell that I have just finished. Mum has made us some potions because once we break this spell not only will we be able to find her but the elders and Nick will be able to find her too, so we need to be fast so I have also allowed this Triquetra to transport us instantly to the Phoenix where ever she may be."

Lucy looks at them "Sounded good up to the part that my step dad will be able to find her ... what do we do when he sends demons after us how do we stop them coming after her indefinitely and leave her alone"

"I've thought of that too." He smirks "who are the elders afraid of, other than the phoenix"

Chris grins "Wyatt bro you're a genius, they're scared of us"

Wyatt grins "right, and so are most demons, once Leanne is with us she will be under our protection and neither will come after her"

Brady looks at them "What happens when she isn't around you guys! She can't stay with you lot forever we will just moving her from one place of confinement to another"

"He has a point Wyatt" Lucy looks at them

"Yeah but with us she'll at least have fun" LJ smirks

Chris laughs at LJ's comment.

Wyatt looks at them "I've got that covered too; I've got my own studio flat now. I'm moving in there in a few weeks time." It was nearer the club so it's perfect for him. "it has a spare room so she can stay here at the manor at first then move in with me, at least then she can be a normal teen doing normal things come and go as she pleases once she is trained of course." He looks at Brady and Wesley "I can train her, and then she will be able to be on her own and live a normal life. As she's your sister mate I'll treat as if she were Mel you can count on me" they man hug.

"Thanks mate!"

Wyatt looks at them all "let's do this" he throws the chalk at Chris "ok mate get drawing make sure you write phoenix in the middle. Once we get Leanne we go straight to the beach house, which we will then wait for whoever decides to pay us a visit. We will sort them out with either threats in the case of the elders and then mums best potions if they are demons who want to try their luck"

"Ok man" he moves the rug of the way and draws the Triquetra.

Piper brings up the potions "good luck you guys"

Wyatt writes out the spell on three boards so they could all read while in the circle and holding hands.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within our minds

Send us to where we'll find, what we wish in place and time."

Wyatt looks at the spell he'd copied and amended from one found in the book of shadows.

They all take their positions. Wesley and Brady where wearing satchels with any potions

Wyatt, LJ and Chris start reciting the spell.

Leanne was sitting in her room looking out the window and writing in her diary. She also kept a video diary so could at least talk. She looked out the window her dream last night was so romantic she didn't want to leave he was so loving and caring; he had spoken to her a lot. She was starting to feel like it was all in her head almost like a fantasy.

Leanne sees her brother and four strangers appear in her room and looks at them all shocked.

"Oh my god Brady, Wesley, how did you find me?" ... she stops dead in her tracks when she sees the man who haunted her dreams "It's you" she whispered "your real"

Wyatt looks at her shocked he began walking over to her he moved the hair out of her face "I can't believe I've found you, I'll keep you safe, I promise you are safe now" he takes her hands and orbs off to the beach house like they had planned.

Everyone follows them.

Wesley looks at them "ok so, how do you know each other"

Wyatt looks at them "we don't, not really our powers allowed us to visit each other in our dreams"

Lucy looked at them and smiles "your souls called to each other."

Leanne smiles "Hi I'm Lee do I know you from somewhere you look so familiar"

Lucy smiles "no we've never met, you're so pretty"

Leanne smiles "aw you're so sweet thank you, you're very pretty too" she senses her baby "awww you are having a baby"

Lucy grins "yeah I am pregnant"

"Congratulations, that's wonderful I sense this baby will be powerful"

Wesley hugs his sister "We have a lot to tell you sis, Lucy is our fathers daughter and we will explain it all later but first we need to get the Elders off your back and demons to stay away."

Brady squeezes her hand "Wyatt has volunteered to train you"

Leanne looks at him "thank you" she smiles

Wyatt looks at her he'd never felt this way about a woman in his whole life in his dreams he could tell himself she wasn't real but here she was real she was flesh and blood. "Just doing my job"

Chris smiles at him "hi I'm Chris and this is LJ we are Wyatt's brothers."

LJ grins at her "Hi"

Leanne smiles "it's very nice to meet you both"

Wyatt looked at her he was going to keep his distance; he was too young to settle for one girl. Aunt Phoebes had said pursue the dream see where it leads, but it had become reality and he was scared of what it meant.

Leanne sat on the sofa with Lucy trying to get to know her.

Wesley got them armed for any demons that might come to get Leanne.

John sensed the spell had been broken. He started to frantically scry for Leanne. He was scared that if she was found that he would lose his little girl. The Elders sensed that the phoenix had resurfaced they went looking for her. Once her location was discovered and that she was found under the protection of the Charmed ones they retreated there was no way that they could carry out their plans for her.

Nick Braund sensed that the power he had wanted for so long had resurfaced. He sent for his most trusted demons. He wasn't going to let this girl escape him.

Nick told them "go get the phoenix and bring her back here alive,"

"Yes, my lord"

Nick nods and tells them they can leave.

Leanne sat listening to them plan any attack that they believed would come soon. Leanne looked at Wyatt she wondered why he was being so distant. He wasn't like this in their dreams.

Wyatt stayed away from Leanne he'd seen her looking at him but he didn't want to hurt her. So he was distancing himself from her. He wasn't the kind of guy to get involved with a girl and be exclusive not yet anyway,

Lucy watched Leanne and Wyatt and whispered to Chris "why is your brother staying away from her he obviously likes her more than he is letting on"

Chris whispers back "you know Wyatt he's not one for relationships, maybe he just doesn't want to hurt her"

Lucy looks at Leanne "I don't think he can avoid this as much as he is going to try they are crazy about each other"

Chris hugs her from behind "I agree with you there"

Demons shimmer in to the Beach house and start throwing fire balls.

Wyatt puts a force field up around Leanne and starts throwing energy balls at them standing in front of her.

Chris starts to fight them with LJ by his side. Lj's eyes go black and he uses the strength of the Knox power he had inside him. The Knox was a demon that infected the being it bound with and became apart of them. It was released to turn the charmed ones evil but LJ had got in the way and was completely over taken by this demon. With help of his brothers, the Black boys and Lucy he has been able to control the Knox to bend it to his will.

Lucy tried to blow up a demon but instead threw flowers she looks down at her hands "What the ... oh baby" she rubs her belly "mummy needs to blow up the demons sweetie"

Leanne pulls her out of the way of a fire ball sending it back at the demon with her mind ... her eyes flame and she floats throwing fire and electrical bolts at the demons. She made it thunder.

Brady, Wesley, Chris, LJ and Wyatt fight side by side vanquishing the remaining demons but one.

Wyatt grabs him by the collar "go back to your master and tell him the charmed ones are protecting the phoenix so if he knows what's good for him he better stay away"

The demon shimmers out.

Leanne looks standing in front of Lucy. With her behind her protecting her once the demon leaves she turns to Lucy "Sis, what happened to your powers." She asked so worried.

"Oh it's because of my baby, he or she thinks it's funny to mess with mummy's powers" she rubs her belly.

Chris runs over to her "baby are you ok"

"Yeah baby, we are fine." She smiles "I had my sister watching my back"

Leanne smiles at her "Anytime Luce"

Chris hugs her "thanks Leanne"

"hey, it's my pleasure that's my lil niece or nephew in there. It was the least I could do after you helped me get my life back." She smiles "so what now"

Wesley hugs her and smiles "you'll stay at the Manor then ... "

Wyatt stopped him mid conversation and finishes for him, she couldn't move in with him now he needed to keep away from her he'd train her but he couldn't live with her that would be too close. "Then I'll come by and take you to Magic School where I can help train you"

Brady looks at Wyatt "right, so whose room she taking at the manor"

"She can have mine, I'm moving out to my studio soon"

"It is just temporary right because, I would love to get my own place if I could"

"Yeah sis" Lucy smiles hugging her "Only until you've had your training"

"We are going to have so much fun, could someone get my stuff with me and so I could start making the room more me"

"I will honey" Brady smiles

"Thanks Brade"

"You're welcome"

LJ laughs "She's going to girly up your room Wyatt"

Wyatt smiles "well it isn't my room anymore"

Leanne smiles, "thanks for doing this for me I owe you all so much, I'm so grateful you have no idea how grateful"

Brady smiles "come on Sis let's get your stuff"

Leanne smiles and orbs to her old room at the school and they start to pack up her stuff.

Chris and LJ look at Wyatt

Wyatt looks at them "what?"

Chris looks at him "We thought Leanne was only meant to stay at the manor for a few weeks then move in with you"

"Well I changed my mind she will be better off at the manor"

LJ looked at him "oh my god you really like her"

"No I don't, now drop it!" Wyatt orbs home to move out a few things in the room.

"He so totally likes her" LJ laughs "see you at dinner guys" he orbs to his room.

"Wyatt is such a stubborn ass" Lucy laughs "he's in complete denial you know"

Chris "I agree baby, complete and utter denial" smiles kissing Lucy's cheek "let's go home"

"Ok baby" they orb to their room at the manor.

Leanne orbs into Wyatt's room and looks around starts to unpack. Piper walks in with new bed clothes "hey Leanne welcome I'm Piper Halliwell"

Leanne smiles "it's so lovely to meet you"

Piper smiles "likewise, are you hungry"

"I am actually" she smiles "but I don't want to put you out I'll pop out and get something"

"Don't be silly I've cooked dinner just finish up here and then join us for a family style dinner your mother and father will be joining us in a few moments"

"Thank you so much you must let me contribute in some way"

"I'll tell you what you can help Wyatt with the washing up tonight"

"You have a deal." Leanne hugs her "thank you so very much for all that you and your family are doing for me"

"Aw sweetheart, its ok it's our pleasure"

Leanne smiles "I will be down soon is Lucy here"

"Yeah, sweetie she's in Chris' room, I'll go get her for you"

"That would be lovely, thank you" Leanne smiles

Piper knocks on Chris' bedroom door "Lucy sweetie your sister wants you"

"Thanks Piper" she gets changed and walked to Wyatt's room and sees the transformation "Oh my god Wyatt's room has changed"

Leanne laughs "Well it smelled and looked of Boy so I had to make it like me." She smiles "come sit ... Lucy the reason I asked you to come see me is that my mum and our dad are coming here" she sees her face "I don't want you to go anywhere your my sister and you have every right to be here dad should be allowed to be your dad as well as mine" she hugs her "never again are you and Abby to be estranged from your family, I can foresee that we are going to be great friends! I mean I already love you"

Lucy laughs "I love you too, you're so girly, we are complete opposites but thank you for saying all that you don't know how much that means to me"

"Well, it's how I feel." Hugs her "Let's go eat honey your eating for two after all"

Lucy walks downstairs arm in arm. Chatting, giggling and joking with her new sister.

Wyatt made up the sofa bed. He looked up to see the girls coming down the stairs getting along like a house on fire. He watched Leanne smiles and knew that keeping away from her was going to be harder than he thought.

Chris and LJ set the table. Leanne and Lucy helped Piper bring in the food. John and Isabella orb in. Leanne runs and hugs her mum and dad.

"Oh mum dad I missed you so much"

"I missed you too baby" Isabella holds her daughter so tight.

John hugs Lucy "hi baby, How you doing"

"I'm great dad, I'm having a baby"

John looks shocked "oh my god really, I'm too young to be a grandpa"

Piper looks at Chris fast. "Chris, You and Lucy are having a baby"

"Oh Chris, I forgot I just got excited that I get to see my dad and have my sister here"

"Its ok baby" he smiles "Mum, we were going to tell you tonight"

Piper smiles "wow I'm going to be grams, I'm a bit young mind but wow as long as you both are happy"

"We are happy"

Piper "good" she hugs them

Leo smiles "Congratulations you guys" he hugs them

Lucy and Chris look at each other grinning, they were so in love. Leanne grins at them "this is so exciting I can't wait to be an Auntie."

Wyatt grins "I'm going to be the best uncle"

"No I am," LJ grins

Everyone laughs, Wesley and Brady orb in.

Wesley smirks "we heard there was an impromptu dinner party going on"

Brady grins "room for two more"

"Of course boys" Piper hugs them

Leanne smiles "maybe we should eat like a buffet and eat out in the garden or something"

"Yes let's do that, good idea sweetheart" Piper smiles "dig in everyone"

After dinner Leanne sits with her parents and Lucy talking. When her parents decide to leave she says her goodbyes and goes up to bed she finds Wyatt in his room which was now hers for the time being.

"Hey Wyatt"

"Hey, I just came to get some night clothes"

"That's fine this is your room"

Wyatt laughs "It don't look much like my room"

Leanne blushes and laughs nervously "Yeah, I'm so sorry, for messing up your room but your mum said to make myself at home" she starts babbling really fast. "I mean I could put it all back again I won't be here lon..."

Wyatt kissed her to shut her up. Leanne looks up at him "It's ok, for as long as you are staying here this is your room" He moves away fast "I got to go sorry" he had to get away from her fast

"Wyatt, wait" sees him run downstairs and says to herself "why are you running from me" She gets dressed and goes to sleep in his bed.

Chris carries Lucy to bed. Lucy giggles "I can walk you know! I'm pregnant not an invalid"

"I know baby, but I like to carry you to bed" he kisses her and grins "So how was it tonight with Leanne, her mum and your dad" he said as he lowered her into bed.

"It was better than I thought it was going to be, but Leanne is so great she made it all easy."

"That's good"

"Yeah it is" she grins at him lying in bed with him "she is so sweet,"

"You get on so well"

"I know! It's crazy how quickly we grew close. I'm so happy it has happened this way though"

"I wonder why my brother is fighting his feelings for her"

"You know what Wyatt is like,"

"Yeah, I hope he don't mess things up."

"Well if he does we will help him like he helped us"

Chris grins and kisses her "yeah, we will."

"Yeah, baby" she kisses him and pulls her top off

Chris grins at her kissing her and then makes love to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Leanne walked into the training room to meet Wyatt. She was running late she'd gone shopping and lost track of time.

Wyatt sees her walk in "You're late Leanne I do have other things to do you know"

"I'm so sorry Wyatt, I was shopping and I lost track of time"

"Right, come on let's get on with this I have a date"

Leanne nods "yeah, let's get on with it"

"Ok, let's work on your fencing today"

"Fencing you sure you want to do fencing with me"

"Yes, it's part of the training"

Leanne looks at him "ok" she gets on the gear and smiles under the mask. She had been fencing since she was five. She'd even been in competitions.

"Wyatt put on the gear and started to train her"

Leanne let him train till she got bored and started to fence with him.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fence?"

Leanne smiles pulling off the mask "I like fencing"

"Ok well, let's spa then call it done for the day"

Leanne fights with him. Wyatt pushes her with her powers training her. He then leaves for his date.

Abby waits for Wyatt at the club, they had a date. Wyatt walked up to her.

"Hi sexy"

"Hi you ready for our date"

"You bet" walks out with her to take her to the restaurant before the concert.

Leanne gets dressed she was going out with LJ, Lucy and Chris to Sophie's concert LJ wanted to meet her.

"I can't wait to meet Sophie"

Leanne grins at him "you really like her"

Chris laughs "It's a crush"

"Its love"

Chris smirks "we shall see"

Leanne hugs him "I sure hope she loves you back"

"She will I did a spell before I even saw her it was a spell to show soul mates my uncle Coop gave it to me, anyone who was in the house would've be able to see their soul mates I was alone I made sure of but she and I are soul mates"

Leanne smiles "Wow, well she is very lucky"

LJ grins "Come on, let's go guys"

Leanne drives them to the concert and goes back stage.

Josh comes running! "oh my god sis dad said you were home" picks her up spinning her around "I missed you so much sis"

Leanne laughs "I missed you too little brother, I am so proud of you"

Sophie comes running "Leanne, oh my god sis dad said it but I didn't believe it" hugs her tight "I missed you so much"

Leanne laughs "oh honey I missed you too"

Sophie grins "you're going to love the gig you have to come to the after party"

Leanne smiles "I'll be there honey"

Josh grins at them "I'll get you all on the list ... hey Harry" he calls their manager over "Can you put my sister and her friends on the list for the after party"

"Sure Josh," He gets there names and puts them on the list.

Leanne and everyone go and find their seats.

"What happened to getting to Sophie Bro?"

"There is still the after party"

Leanne laughs go for it.

Lucy was talking to Wyatt and Abby. Leanne saw Wyatt holding Abby close and looked away he was dating her sister.

Abby laughs holding hands with Wyatt she hugs Lucy and goes to their seats. Wesley and Brady follow. Wesley had a date and sat in their seats.

Lucy looks at Leanne "hey you ok"

Leanne smiles "I'm fine"

Lucy looks at her "are you sure"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Jake walks in with his Brother "Sis"

"Oh my god Nick, Ricky, Jake Adam" she grins hugging them all "what you guys doing here"

"What you think we came to the gig"

Jake spots Leanne "Hi I'm Jake Braund Lucy's brother"

Leanne smiles "Hi I'm Leanne Black Luc's sister on her dad's side"

"It's nice to meet you maybe I could you take you out on a date sometime"

"I'd like that, I got to go find my seat but err here is my number call me sometime" Leanne goes to find their seats with Chris.

"I will" he smirks watching her leave to go find her seat

"Oh my god Lucy your sister is hot"

Lucy laughs "that's just weird for me"

"Well it isn't for me; see you at the after party Luce"

"Ok bro" she smiles and says goodbye to her brothers. She then goes to find her sister and Chris.

Leanne smiles at Jake as he kept looking at her.

Lucy smirks at Chris whispering "Jake fancies Leanne"

Wyatt sees Jake and Leanne and tries to ignore it.

Sophie gets on the stage "heeeelllllloooooooo San Francisco ... it's so good to be home and with you all tonight I hope you enjoy yourselves" she grins as she introduces the house band accompanying them and the band start to play.

Leanne cheers they were so amazing. Sophie and Josh sang their songs and entertained their fans until it was over and they said good night. Sophie and the rest went offstage to shower and get ready for the after party.

Leanne goes with Chris and Lucy to the after party. Wyatt took Abby there he was just going to go back to hers but he wanted to see what was going on with Leanne and Jake. Jake was the son of the son and he had vowed to protect her.

Jake grins at Leanne "hi Gorgeous"

Leanne smiles at him "hi did you enjoy the gig"

"It was great your sister is very talented"

"Yeah she's great"

"So what stuff do you like to do?"

"Normal things girls like to do shop, get my hair done manicures and pedicures" she smiles

"You are such to opposite to Lucy"

"Yeah I am but we get on so well"

"So what else do you like to do?"

"I like to dance I was head cheerleader at my last school before my dad hid me away"

"Oooo wow a cheerleader," He grins "that's sexy"

Leanne laughs chatting with him.

Wyatt walks in with Abby and watches them flirting and laughing with each other,

Abby goes and chats with her brothers and Lucy.

Chris goes and stands with Wyatt. "Hey bro I thought you weren't coming"

"We changed our mind"

"Right" he smirks knowingly

Wyatt watches Leanne he kept telling himself he was just doing his job as her Whitelighter; that he didn't like her; he didn't think about the kiss they shared.

Leanne was having so much fun talking to Jake.

Chris grins watching his brother get jealous.

LJ walks up to Sophie "hi Sophie"

Sophie looks at LJ she thought he was hot gorgeous and he was talking to her. She still wasn't used to guys coming on to her. She thought her sister was the pretty one.

Sophie smiles "hi, I keep forgetting even strangers know my name how are you?"

"I'm great," he grins at her "I'm LJ Halliwell"

"Oh yeah your looking out for my sister"

"Yeah, well me and brothers"

"It's great what you're doing for her thanks.

"It's our pleasure she's great"

"Yeah she is... Oh my god I love this song, ". She pulls him to the dance floor to dance with him.

LJ grins pulling her close looking into her eyes as they danced for hours. He kissed her and she kissed him. When they kissed they'd never felt a connection so strong before.

Sophie looks at him "wow"

LJ walks her home.

Sophie walks into her flat with him. They chat all night making out on the sofa. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Six months later

Leanne was flat hunting with Jake they'd been dating for 6 months now and he was helping her find a place to live.

"Thanks for helping me baby"

"It's my pleasure" ... he smiles and looks around

Leanne grins "this is it this is my new flat"

"I'll get my boys to help decorate"

"Aw thanks baby," Leanne kisses him "I better get back to the Manor Piper said I could stay there till I move out here"

Jake grins kissing her "cool"

Lucy rubbed her huge bump grinning. Chris kisses her bump.

"Hey, what about my kiss"

Chris grins at her "hmmm where would you like it"

"Now there's a question" she grins "I think on my lips would be great for now then maybe other places"

Chris grins and kisses her laying over her and makes love to her.

Wyatt walks in to the manor he smiles at him mum "hey mum"

"Hey son, how was the club"

"It was great" where is everyone? He looks for Leanne.

"Leanne has gone out with Jake to show him her new apartment"

"When she moving out" he asked her a but urgently

Piper smiles knowingly "not till after Lucy has her baby and her place is decorated ... I think her and Jake are getting serious as well"

"Right" he suddenly realised he had lost her she'd started a relationship with Jake. He runs up to Lucy and Chris room and barges in'

"bro do u mind"

"Lucy covers herself, Wyatt!"

"Relax Lucy; it's nothing I haven't seen before"

"Still don't mean you can see it again now" Lucy covered herself more.

"Sorry but this is an emergency I've tried to fight it but I can't anymore"

"What you on about bro?"

"Leanne, I've lost her she's got with Jake and I could've had her we are made for each other and I stuffed it up"

Chris and Lucy look at Chris then Wyatt. Wyatt was a mess. He sat there looking all depressed.

"So you have finally realised that you like Leanne bro" Chris laughs

"Yeah this isn't funny"

Chris smirks "no, no, no it's not funny at all" he sniggers.

"I've lost her, I'll never get her back now" ... Wyatt paces the room then leaves.

Leanne travels home with Jake, she liked him a lot and they had a lot of fun but he wasn't the one for her. She was in love with Wyatt and thought she will always be in love with him. She'd been upfront with Jake and he's been happy to just be friends.

Jake dropped her off at the manor and went to work.

Leanne walked in "hi piper"

Piper grins "hey how was the flat?"

"Oh it's great I really can't wait to get started on decorating it"

"I'm so happy for you"

Leanne grins "Thank you I am happy for me too, Wyatt trained me so well"

Piper smiles "yeah he did, what are your plans for this evening"

"Well i'm going to head to the club later I am meeting LJ and Sophie but before that I have to make my outfit for the masquerade ball in a few weeks time"

"Oh wow you must let me see it when you have finished creating your outfit"

"I will do" Leanne smiles "I better go and get married"

"Ok honey have fin tonight"

"Thanks Piper I will"

Leanne goes up to change for P3.

Wyatt goes back to the club to open up for the evening. He couldn't stop thinking of Leanne.

Chris discussed with Lucy plans to get Leanne and Wyatt together but they wouldn't do it for a while because it would mess up Leanne's college work she didn't need any memories of Wyatt Halliwell yet.

LJ grins at Sophie kissing her he was in her trailer at the music video shoot. He'd been to see her nearly every day.

Sophie grins at LJ "I'm ready" she whispers

"Really"

Sophie nods" yes really"

Lj kisses her starting to undress her kissing her passionately

Sophie lies underneath him kissing him, he enters her slow and fills her completely. Sophie gasps when he broke through the wall of her virginity and started moving within her. They hadn't realised that LJ did not have a condom on. Sophie moans as they make love. He filled her completely and passionately made her feel complete. After they were spent, they collapsed in each other's arms.

"Wow"

LJ grins "Oooo yeah that was amazing"

Sophie looks at him "I'm so glad I met you"

"And I you ... you keep my demon at bay you keep him calm ... Sophie I love you ... I love you so much"

Sophie grins at him "I love you too baby"

"You know I begged you brothers to give me your number" he grins "I saw you at one of your concerts and I knew I had to meet you"

"The moment I saw you, at the after party I was like wow this gorgeous guy moved out of his way to talk to me. I thought to myself wow why me?"

"Oh baby you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met"

Sophie grins and kisses him. Then makes love to him again.

Leanne enters the club with the gang; she goes to the bar to get drinks for everyone. Wyatt sees her come in and tell his bar staff to give her free drinks.

Leanne goes to pay and when they say drinks were on the boss tonight she looks for him to say thank you. Lucy sits in the alcove with Chris watching the customers and drinking the drinks.

Wyatt was in the office finishing off the paperwork. Leanne walks in "Hey Wyatt"

"Leanne, Hey"

"I wanted to thanks you for the drinks" she smiles

"Hey my pleasure"

Leanne smiles "well I better get back to the others don't work too hard you should have a little fun too"

Wyatt smiles at her "I will I promise."

Leanne goes to leave.

"Hey Leanne" he goes to tell her how he feels and chickens out when he see her turn to him.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for well saying thanks" he laughed nervously

Leanne laughs" you're welcome" she goes back to the others.

Wyatt says to himself "thanks for saying thanks ... is that all you could say"

Leanne dances with some guys she knew from school.

Lucy gets tried so goes home with Chris. Leanne orbs home later.

Wyatt was sitting on Chris and Lucy bed and moans that he was chicken and didn't just come out and tell her how he feels.

Chris sits there with Lucy listening to him.

"Just go and tell her Wyatt"

"I can't I get tongue tied when I try and talk to her"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know maybe because I actually have feelings for her"

"Wow Wyatt Halliwell admits to having feelings for a girl" Chris looks

Wyatt looks at them "it's not funny no girl has ever had this much effect on me"

"Then just bite the bullet and win her back" Lucy patted his back

"It's no use Luce I've lost her... she's with Jake now"

"So what, they aren't married there're just dating"

"Still she's seeing someone else she has obviously moved on"

Lucy starts getting annoyed with his moaning and sends him to Leanne's room locking them both in "they can come out once he tells her how he feels"

Chris grins "finally he beginning to sound like a love sick pathetic creature"

"I know well at least I won't have to keep hearing it and we both know how Leanne feels about him"

"Yeah we do" Chris kisses her "I love you"

"I love you too"

Leanne was sitting on her bed with a face mask on in sexy night clothes. She looks up to See Wyatt.

"Oh my god" she covers her face with the magazine "Wyatt what you doing here"

Wyatt laughs when he sees her in her face mask. "Lucy sent me in here I think she's locked me and you in here together"

Leanne growls yelling "thanks sis, I wasn't actually decent enough to be seen"

Chris and Lucy laugh when there hear her. Chris does a spell so they could see what was going on.

"Ewwww what that gunk on her face" Chris laughs

Lucy laughs "a face mask"

Wyatt laughs at her. "Oh you're so cute ... he jumps on her let me see ... let me see"

Leanne squeals laughing "no, no, no" she laughs wrestling with him. Leanne looks at him "did you just say I was cute"

Wyatt looks at her and whispers "yeah I did"

Leanne covers her face again "you're not allowed to see me like this"

"Too late baby" he laughs "how long you meant to keep it on"

"Well I can take it off now"

Wyatt moves the magazine away and kisses her "Take it off I need to talk to you"

Leanne looks at him "you're not going to run again are you. You seem to always kiss and run with me"

"I'm not going to go anywhere,"

Leanne gets up and goes into the en-suite bathroom to wash off the mask. She comes back and sits on the bed legs crossed.

Wyatt smiles "I really you Lee" he moves closer "I've been an idiot I been fighting it, but I can't any more I can't stop thinking about you"

Leanne looks at him "wow."

Wyatt goes over to her and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. Leanne kisses him back lying back on the bed. Leanne keeps kissing him; Wyatt lays on top of her exploring her body giving in to his need for her. Wyatt and Leanne began to make love. Leanne moans and gasps as he enters her.

Chris turns off the spell "ok we do not need to see my brother and your sister have sex.

"Put it back it's better than porn"

Chris laughs "ewww that's my brother and your sister"

Lucy laughs, "I was only joking. Maybe we should get it on too" she smirks kissing him.

Chris grins through the kiss "that could be arranged."

Chris makes love to her like never before.

Leanne lay in Wyatt's arms after panting.

"Are you ok baby?"

"I'm a little sore but I'm ok ... so what's next"

"you break up with Jake and I help you with your flat"

Leanne grins "ok, then what"

"Well for now you will move out of this room and move to my flat with me until your place is finished"

"Ok but not tonight, tonight I just want to be with you"

Wyatt grins and kissing her, making love to her again and again all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Leanne, Sophie and Lucy were at Leanne's place getting ready for the masquerade ball.

"I'm so excited Lucy you're going to look amazing"

Lucy looked at her "I don't wear dresses"

Leanne laughs "I know, but this is a masquerade ball Luce you will look gorgeous in this dress now go put it on"

"Fine, she goes and puts it on"

"So is Wyatt meeting you there?"

"I think so; I haven't seen him in a few days"

"How come honey?"

"I don't know, I've been busy he's been busy he organised this ball so you know"

"Ah right" She sort out her dress. Sophie feels sick and runs to the bathroom.

Leanne frowns "Sophie honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I ate something bad sis I'll be fine"

"Ok, honey, wash your mouth out ok, don't brush because you will move the vomit around your mouth."

"Eww"

"What it's true"

Sophie washes out her mouth out and then brushes her teeth. Leanne knocks on her bedroom door. "Luce, you got it on I still need to do your makeup"

Sophie sat on the sofa "come on Lucy come on out"

Lucy walks out and she looked amazing. "Well, will I do?"

"Oh my god Luce you look amazing now get over here and I'll do you make up"

Lucy walks over "are you sure?"

"Yes" Leanne smiles and puts on her makeup.

"Ok we are ready shall we go"

Leanne passes them their masks "now let's see if our men recognise us"

"LJ told me he'd recognise me anywhere"

Leanne laughed "well lets see"

Lj was waiting with his brothers they were all dressed in traditional venetian masquerade outfits. Leanne had sent it to them.

"I can't wait until they get here I haven't seen Leanne in days"

Chris laughs "god Wyatt you're so soppy"

"I know, what's happened to me"

LJ grins "you've fallen in love bro"

Wyatt grins "yeah I have"

Leanne walks in the three girls "ok girls fan out"

The girls move about the room with their masks.

Sophie grins seeing LJ spot them walk in.

"there're here and there in my lady waiting for me" he runs over to her and smells a baby and spins her around .

Sophie giggles "you found me baby"

"I told you I'd find you anywhere"

Sophie girns kissing him.

LJ grins "it's ok I know about the baby and u don't know how happy that makes me I love you so much baby"

"baby, what baby?" she looks at him "oh my god I'm pregnant"

"you didn't know"

Sophie shakes her head. "No"

LJ hugs her "oh baby I am so sorry I smelt it" he smiles

Sophie looks at him "wow, I'm ... I'm pregnant. That explains the sore boobs and the sickness I thought I was getting sick"

Lj grins "nope" he spins her around kissing her.

"Are you sure your ok with it "

"Oh yes I think it's amazing"

"I'm going to have to cancel some tour dates"

"it's going to be ok baby I promise"

Sophie hugs him tight and dances with him holding him close.

Chris went looking for his girl he spots her standing in the middle of the dance floor and makes his way over to her "my lady he bows we meet at last"

"good sir, I have been waiting a long time" Lucy smirks

"I apologise for my tardiness"

"you will have to make it up to me"

"yes I will have any suggestions"

"well a kiss would be a good start"

Chris grins and pulls her into his arms kissing her "love you, you look amazing"

"thanks." Lucy grins "my sister made me wear this dress"

"Remind me to thank her I am going to have so much fun taking it off"

"are you now?"

"ooooo yeah" Chris grins kissing her and picks her up spinning her around laughing

Leanne was walking around the room and stopped at the reserved alcove that her note had asked her to go to where she was met by Wyatt dressed as Zorro.

Leanne smirks "Zorro, baby what happened to the outfit I sent you?"

Wyatt laughs "I don't do tights baby" he walks over to her and kisses her "mmmm I have missed you so much sexy"

"Have you really"

"Yes I have really; I got us a secluded little area"

"Well Zorro whisk me away" they both laugh and he picks her up bridal style she squeals "Wyatt, I can walk" and laughs as he carries her to their alcove.

"Now this is over I want to spend lots of time with you"

"So do I we have to make more time for each other or more like you will have to as I'm still unemployed"

"You know you could come and work for me do the organising for the events such as these"

"But you're so good at it I might not be able to live up to your high standard"

"well actually I had a company make these arrangements I've been getting my accounts sorted organising any repairs maintenance of this place is a fulltime job, but if I could hire my gorgeous girlfriend to be my party organiser I won't have to fork out big money for the company and get to spend more time with you ... and with all your contacts it should be a piece of cake I know you can do it so what do you say"

"I say if it means I get to see you more; then yes I will do it!"

Wyatt kisses her "good, you're hired by the way you will get a bonus if you sleep with the boss" he smirks

"will I now"

"oooo yeah"

"Like what"

"oooo well you will just have to see wont you sexy!"

Leanne grins and kisses him.

Wyatt takes her to the dance floor and dances with her spinning her out they were having so much fun together.

**Nine months pass**

Sophie was in the hospital she was having contractions. LJ was by her side giving her ice chips.

Leanne got to the hospital with Wyatt, Chris and Lucy running.

Wesley and Brady were waiting with Josh in the waiting area.

John and Isabella were on their way.

Leanne looks at them "has she had the baby yet"

"No yet sis she's in major pain though"

"Have they not given her an epidural?"

"Yeah they will but not yet she's not dilated enough"

"Oh right, how exciting? I hope mum and dad won't miss it they are stuck in traffic"

"I think its going to be a long delivery they will definitely make it

10 hours later

Sophie was pushing hard she was so tired ... LJ was so excited to meet his first child ... the doctor pulls out a little boy...

"He's here hi lil buddy LJ you're a daddy"

"Oh baby he's so beautiful you did so good I love you"

"Welcome to the world LJ Junior "

LJ junior opens his eyes.

"Awww, hi son it's daddy"

Leanne and everyone go in two at a time to welcome their new addition.

Lucy brings in Lilly to come meet her new cousin she was 6 months now.

Chris grins, "Awww wow"

LJ grins kissing Sophie "thank you my love"

Sophie grins "my pleasure my love"

Everyone gets to hold him, Lilly wouldn't let Chris hold him she kept crying when he went to hold him and so she went to him holding him tight.

Leanne hugs Wyatt grinning. They leave for to go on a romantic outing together.

Angel was underground loving being back, he smirks at Connor "hey son how you doing my boy"

"Great dad how was babysitting"

"It was babysitting I went away for a bit you know find some space clear my head"

"Still thinking about that girl"

"Yeah but I can't she's with that dufus Halliwell"

Connor laughs "dad, your angel seduce her she won't be able to resist"

Angel smirks "yeah I might is she working in the club tonight"

"Yeah I think so ..."

"Maybe I'll pay her a visit"

"And if she turns you down"

"Then I'll go to plan B"

Lucy left to go to the Club she was helping out there on her own. Chris was staying home with Lilly. Lucy believed that it would be quite quiet tonight.

Leanne looks around "oh my god"

"Do you like, sexy"

"No I love it Wyatt this place is amazing" She looked around at all the twinkling fairy lights and gazebo with romantic music playing in the background. "It's beautiful"

Wyatt grins "you're worth all this planning"

"A girl could get spoiled"

"I hope so"

Leanne grins kissing him they sit down to eat and then they dance under the moon light. Wyatt held her so close.

Angel was making plans on how to get this girl that he and become obsessed with. He makes his way over to the club to watch her.

Connor was at the club too ... he was chatting to some girls he got the beers in they were going to have a boys night at the same time. He introduced them to Angel not letting them know that he was his father.

Spike walked into the club and went over to Connor and Angel and talked to the girls too. They were eating up his British accent which was pissing Connor off.

Angel laughed at how annoyed Connor was getting.

Connor narrowed his eyes annoyed at Spike getting all the girls he was chatting up.

Spike smirked chatting to the girls he enjoyed annoying Peaches junior as he liked to call him.

Angel sat back drinking his beer looking around the club.

Leanne and Wyatt went to the club after their date so that Wyatt could check on things before going home. Leanne saw Angel and Connor and waved.

Angel smiles at Leanne and waves, Connor smiles and waves.

Lucy looks at her sister "do you know them?"

"Yeah sis they work for dad sometimes Angel protected me at school!"

"Oh right he is HOT"

"Yeah he is but erm ... he's a Vampire with a capital V"

"So what's a vampire with a small v?"

Leanne laughs "what I mean is he lives on blood and is dead, where as his son Connor the younger one next to him doesn't and has vampire senses and is alive."

"Wow mmmm sexy all three of them are"

"Oooo yeah very sexy"

Wyatt walks up behind Lee "who's very sexy"

Leanne turns fast on the stool to look at Wyatt and smirks at him "you of course!"

"Oh yeah who you perving on missy"

Leanne grins "I love you"

Wyatt laughs kissing her. "No seriously who"

"Oooo sis I wouldn't answer that!"

Leanne grins "no one special baby you're much sexier"

"Good answer baby"

Leanne grins kissing him.

Lucy smiles at how sweet they were she couldn't help but check Angel out.

Angel smirks seeing her check him out. This was going to be fun.

"Hey sis want to come over with Lilly tomorrow"

"Ok cool"

Leanne grins "yay ok we going to go home and have wild sex"

"Too much information sis and ewww" she laughs

Leanne laughed "see you later" she walks out with Wyatt going home.

Angel watches Lucy he smiles over at her and then goes over to the bar and flirts with her.

Lucy was flattered by the attention. She saw it as harmless flirting.

Angel was working his charm on her. He didn't get very far with her but he was glad he made a start. He went home with Connor who didn't end up pulling any of the girls they went home with Spike instead.

Lucy grins and closes up the club and shimmers home to Chris and her baby. She gets in bed and snuggles up to him.

"Mmmmm hey baby I missed you"

"I missed you too go back to sleep baby"

"Ok my love"

Lucy smiles and sleeps.

Leanne goes home kissing Wyatt "mmmm"

Wyatt kisses her carrying her to bed and Makes love to her like never before all night long. Leanne snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Leanne was cleaning her apartment it had got so dusty as she had been staying with Wyatt most weekends so this weekend they were going to stay at hers as he had got cover for some time off to spend time with Leanne.

Once Leanne was happy that the apartment was clean and tidy; she set up the bedroom for a romantic theme. She also had a pregnancy stick that she needed to take as lately she was feeling a little sick and some of the other symptoms of pregnancy and she needed to be sure.

Leanne hadn't seen Lucy or anyone else in over a week so she was unable to magically find out so she had to rely on mortal means. She peed on the stick and waited the 5 minutes and as she picked it up she saw Wyatt orb in and he looks at her in shock.

"oh my god are we? " he grins un be known to her he'd been trying to get her pregnant ever since LJ, Chris and Lucy had kids he's wanted his own and he'd wanted them with the love of his life.

Leanne looks at him and smiles a little "we might be I've just taken the test" she looks at it then up at him "it's positive"

Wyatt grins spinning her around. He kisses her and grins "I'm going to be a dad"

"yeah and I'm going to be a mum"

Wyatt spins her again kissing her.

* * *

Lucy was in charge of P3 this weekend she was looking forward to it. Time away from being a mum and even though she loved Chris it was time away from him too lately she had been feeling a little restless.

Angel walked into the club and grins seeing that Lucy is alone "hi sexy"

Lucy turns fast "oh hey Angel, how are you?"

"I'm great" he grins

"Cool, can I get you a drink"

"mmmmm yeah you could" he licks his lips.

Lucy blushes and gets him a beer smirking.

Angel grins drinking it and watching her.

Lucy grins and carries on doing the things she needs to before opening up and goes to the office. Angel follows her in and kisses her. Lucy shocked but starts kissing him back. Angel holds her against the wall sucking her neck and bites. Lucy moans she didn't know why she was doing this but she couldn't stop herself. Angel pulls down his trousers and she pulls her panties down kicking them off and wraps her legs around him as he enters her swift kissing her he moves within her swift and hard. Lucy moans as she moves with him moaning and they climax together. Angel grins at her after pulling up his trousers. Lucy looked shocked and mortified.

"What have I done?"

"Don't worry baby I won't tell anyone you taste so good "

Lucy holds onto the bite and looks at him running off she called Brady and asked if he could cover for her. He agrees even though he was dealing with some news himself.

* * *

Wesley looks at his mum and dad "I can't believe you kept this from us our whole lives"

"I wasn't sure but when you didn't get the phoenix and Leanne did I knew you and Brady couldn't have been my sons but I love you as if you are mine"

"Your father and I love you boys so much"

"Right well who is our biological father then"

"A man I was dating before I met and fell for you father but they overlapped his name was Logan Drake"

"Right well I have got to go and cover for my step sister" he orbs over to P3.

* * *

Lucy looks at him and hugs him "thank you for coming"

Wesley smiles "its ok honey"

Lucy reads his mind "what's this about you not being my brother"

"We just found out John isn't our biological father"

"so you aren't my half brother"

"unfortunately not"

"you still will be a brother to me!"

"Thanks!"

Lucy smiles weakly "ok I have to go" she shimmers to Leanne.

* * *

Leanne was in bed making love to Wyatt.

"Sis" she calls out "I need you"

Leanne looks at Wyatt as they had just had sex she puts on her dressing gown and walks out to her "honey whats up"

"oh my god is wyatt here I'm sorry"

"its fine whats up"

Lucy looks at her and says in her head "I did something bad I need to find an excuse to get out of here for a few months"

"What did you do?" she says back in her head

"I don't even know why I did it, it just happened!"

"What happened?"

Lucy looks at her in tears.

"Ok don't worry we can go away I'll go with you" she goes into Wyatt and explains Lucy is in a state and she needs her.

Wyatt says "ok but whose taking care of the club"

"Wesley I think, I'll call you let you know where I am I love you"

"I love you too" he kisses her and her belly and smiles

Leanne packs a bag and goes with Lucy to a place her family had in Spain.

Lucy called Chris and said she needed time alone with her sister and to give Lilly a big cuddle and she will be home soon.

Leanne looks at her "ok tell me"

"I don't know how it even happened but I ... I slept with Angel"

"Oh my god"

"I know I love Chris I want to marry him"

"Vampires have ways maybe you had no choice"

"Maybe I mean I didn't know what happened"

Leanne hugs her "it's going to be ok ... we will keep it just between us" she looks and sees Lucy get a bump "err what the"

"Oh my god he got me pregnant"

"You're growing so fast"

"What am I going to do?"

"we better call Angel. Honey you can't hide a baby from Chris"

"I have to tell him don't I oh god I am going to lose him"

"Oh honey it's going to be ok"

Lucy cries "I can't lose him I cant lee I love Chris so much"

"you won't honey you won't he loves you he will forgive you lets just get Angel hereand deal with one issue at a time"

Leanne orbs to Angel and orbs him to their Spain house "ok now you got her pregnant shes growing by the secomd"

"Oh wow well looks like you will have this baby in a few days" he grins wow another child

Leanne looks at him "ok Lucy see just a few days and he will be here"

Lucy looks at Angel "how fast will he grow once he is out"

"He will grow at normal rate once he gets to 21 he will stop aging but he will have to be taken once he is born for Training Connor and I will go with him he will be gone a week and come home as a grown 15 year old"

Lucy looks at Angel "you cant take my baby"

"You have no choice it's going to happen don't you feel better it is us"

Lucy looks down.

Leanne hugs her "it's going to be ok honey but I think we need to tell Chris what happened"

Angel looks at her and feels bad "Lucy I wanted you so bad I am sorry I made you feel bad, you should tell Chris about the spell I put on you"

Lucy nods "I need time but I will tell him that"

Leanne hugs her "Angel there is a spare room I'm guessing you are staying here until the baby is born!"

"Yeah I will thanks" Angel looks at Lucy and goes to the room.

Leanne comforted Lucy until she fell asleep and then went to bed herself.

Lucy woke up a few hours later and went to speak to Chris.

Chris just sat there not saying anything.

"please Chris say something"

"What do you want me to say"

"I would love if you could forgive me I love you so much and I would never want to hurt you I don't know why I did it"

Chris nods "I need time" he whispers

Lucy hugs him "I love you" She shimmers back in tears

* * *

**Few days pass**

Lucy was going into labour. Angel and Lucy were there by her side as she pushed the baby out.

"Ok Lucy sweetie one final push"

Chris looked on holding her hand "well done baby"

Lucy pushes her son out. Leanne grins putting a blanket around him and passes him to Lucy.

"Oh my gosh he looks so beautiful"

Leanne grins" he's adorable"

Angel looks at them "I'm really sorry but you wont hae him long"

Lucy tears kissing his head I love you she whispers never forget that"

Chris watches.

Leanne tears comforting her.

Spike looks at Lucy "don't worry pet we will look after him"

Connor smiles "I'll make sure my brother knows all about you!"

The portal opens.

Lucy passes Liam to Angel slow in tears.

Angel looks at them and walks through with Spike and Connor.

Chris holds Lucy as she cries. Leanne looked at them in tears and looks up at Wyatt when he comes in and goes and hugs him tight.

Lucy looks at Chris "I'm so sorry I love you please forgive me, please I love you so much, please I want to marry you"

Chris looks at her he loved her so much. Chris tears kissing her "I love you baby id love nothing better than to marry you but I need to know that this is really what you wanr"

Leanne and everyone leaves the room.

"It's what I want it is" she pleaded.

Chris nods "ok"

"Let's do it now let's have a big white wedding at the manor like your aunt Paige's wedding!"

Chris smiles wiping her tears and his "ok" he smiles

Leanne overhears and runs in "please let me organise the wedding"

Lucy laughs "ok sis you do it"

Leanne grins "yay" she gets started in organising and doing spells and things with Piper to set up the wedding.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Leanne had organised the best quick big wedding.

Wesley smiles "how you doing Lucy"

"Good I just so happy that this with Angel hasn't ruined things with Chris"

"The elders came to him Liam had to be born so it was fate that was pushed with you and Angel"

Lucy looks "on some level I wanted Angel! But I'm glad I will get to marry Chris today."

Wesley hugs her "it will be ok you know!"

Rose walked in to see her daughter.

Rose hugged her daughter "you looks beautiful my darling girl"

"Thanks mum"

John looks at Rose. He still loved her. they looked at each other. Isabella sat with her children near the front.

Leanne calls for Chris grandmother Patty to conduct the wedding.

Lucy walks down on Johns arm looking amazing.

Leanne and Sophie were her maids of honour grining.

Patty grins at them all** "**We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Christopher Halliwell, and Lucy Braund, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you.

Chris grins "I do."

Lucy grins at him "I do."

Patty smiles at them both "You may face each other, join hands." (They do so.) "Uh, Chris, you may recite your vows.

"Lucy, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

Patty urges them on "Lucy..."

"Chris, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Chris, I was born to love you and I always will."

"Here before witnesses, Chris and Lucy have sworn their vows towards each other and with this cord, I bind them to those vows." patty ties a rope loosely around Chris and Lucy's hands.

Chris and Lucy then recite together to each other "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

Patty grins at them "So mote it be."

Everyone in chorus then recited together " So mote it be."

Patty grins at them more "please kiss your bride"

Chris grins and kisses her.

Leanne and everyone cheer.

Patty smiles at her family "Blessed be my darlings enjoy the festivities" she then returns to whence she came.

Leanne gets them to go to the reception at P3 it all looked so amazing.

Lucy grins at Chris as he walks her to the dance floor for their first dance he chose Fall Again by Glenn Lewis

_feels like fire , burns in my heart_  
_every single moment that we spend apart_  
_I need you around, for everyday to start_  
_I haven't left you alone_  
_something about you ,staring in my eyes_  
_everything looking for I seem to find_  
_all this time away is killing me inside_  
_I need your love in my life_

_Oh I wanna spend time till it ends_  
_I wanna fall in you again_  
_like we did, when we first met_  
_I wanna fall with you again_

_Ohhhhh_

_we faught in a battle , nobody won_  
_now we face a mountain, to be overcome_  
_you can't turn away, the past is said and done_  
_I need us to carry on_

_Oh i wanna spend time till it ends_  
_I wanna fall in you again_  
_like we did, when we first met_  
_I wanna fall with you again_  
_yeahhh la la la la_  
_whoaa_

_you try everything you never thought would work before_  
_when you live when you love when you give when you run you can always give up some more_  
_baby nothing means anything unless you're here to share with me_  
_I can breathe I can live I can die I can sleep_  
_cause you're always there in my dreams_

_Oh I wanna spend time till it ends_  
_I wanna fall in you again_  
_like we did, when we first met_  
_I wanna fall with you again_

_I wanna fall with you again_

Leanne tears watching them dance holding Lilly in her arms. She grins when Wyatt wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

Wesley smiles watching them dance. He took Nikki and Laney to dance after the song finished. Laney sucked her thumb watching. Nikki reached to go to Lucy.

Lucy comes over taking her hi baby girl she starts dancing with her.

Chris gets Lilly and dances with her grinning.

Wyatt smirks spinning Leanne out and back in kissing her "how are you doing"

Leanne smiles "I'm great my love."

Nikki holds her tight. Laney falls asleep in Wesleys arms

Everyone has a great time.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Chris and Lucy had just got back from their honey moon they had a great time they had left lilly with Leanne.

Leanne had dropped her over then went home as she had a scan soon.

Lucy puts Lilly to bed and grins "I missed you baby"

Chris watches smiling.

A portal opens and Liam walks out he looked so much like both Lucy and Angel he was gorgeous, he definitely was set to be a heart breaker. Connor, Angel and Spike had gone home through another portal.

Liam grins seeing his mum and Chris "hi mum"

Lucy looks Fast "Liam" she whispers frozen looking at him

Chris looked as well.

Lilly grins at her brother.

* * *

Leanne looked at Wyatt as they saw their baby for the first time in the scan "oh my god," she heard the little heart beat and grins "do you hear that?"

"Wow that's our baby ... oh wow"

Leanne grins kissing him. Wyatt grins at her kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Liam grins at Lucy "hi mum"

Lucy tears smiling "oh Liam you're back" she runs over and hugs him.

Lilly grins at them all clapping; she was always speaking baby talk.

Liam hugs his mum "yes I am and if it's ok I would like to stay here with you and step dad here"

"Of course it is"

Chris smiles "you are welcome to stay here"

"Nice one" he takes his bags to go pick a room after hugging Lilly.

"Wow he looks so much like you and Angel"

"I know" she hugs Chris "you are ok with him being here"

"Of course he is your son"

"Oh I forgot to say Laney and Nikki are coming over I promised Wes I would babysit while he started to work for Dad!"

"Ok cool" he kisses her

Lucy grins kissing him back.

Lilly sat in her cot playing.

Liam starts decorating his room the way he wants it he moved things around.

Chris grins at her "ok baby I'm just going to go check on P3"

Lucy grins at him "ok baby I want to spend time with my son anyway!"

"Ok babe" he kisses her and orbs to p3.

Liam puts baggies of blood in the fridge for when he needs it.

Lucy comes out to him "so you need blood

Liam smiles at her "not as much as dad but yeah"

Lucy smiles and hugs him "I'm so glad your home"

"Me too mum"

"So what shall we do together?"

"Well you could help me buy stuff to redecorate this room no offence mum but this isn't my style"

Lucy jokes "why do you need a coffin?"

"Ha ha, very funny mum!" he laughs

Lucy laughs "ok baby let Lilly have a nap then we will go to the hardware store!"

Liam grins "cool"

* * *

Leanne puts her scan photo on the fridge. Wyatt grins wrapping her arms around her "mmmm, you smell good baby"

"Thanks baby"

Wyatt grins rubbing her belly "so what do you want to do today"

"Why don't we go to the beach?"

"Yeah I'll call everybody we could make a day of it"

"Ok cool I'll get food together for the beach house and the barbeque"

Wyatt grins at her "ok baby" he goes and makes all the phone calls

Leanne makes food and gathers all the barbeque food.

Lucy walks around the hardware store with Liam to get his things together. Liam was having such a great time with his mum and sister.

"This is great mum!"

"Yeah it so is" hugs him

They chat so she could get to know his likes and dislikes. When they get home he shows her a photo album. Lucy tears she had missed so much but she was glad to see it.

Wyatt grins at Leanne "baby don't you think we have enough food"

"Just take it all I'm eating for three and there are going to be a lot of people there."

"Ok baby but we got time alone before they get there"

"yay, I was hoping we would" she grins at him kissing him.

Wyatt orbs them to the beach house. Carrying her to the bedroom Leanne giggles.

Leanne kisses Wyatt as he lays her on the bed she pulls off her t-shirt kissing him. Wyatt grins kissing down her body pulling down her skirt with his teeth. Leanne moans as he kisses up her body and rubs her clit while sucking her neck. While he kicks off his jeans she kicks off her sexy underwear. He lays on top of her and rocks lightly teasing her. Leanne moans scratching her nails down his back biting his shoulder lightly. He kicks of his pants and enters slowly teasing her he then starts pounding into her Leanne moans moving with him.

"Wow" Leanne pants "that was wow"

"oh yeah" Wyatt smirks and holds her close.

* * *

Sophie gets junior ready to go to the beach.

LJ watches her and his son grinning he was so happy. "Hey sexy"

Sophie grins at him "baby your home" she put junior down and goes to him wrapping her arms around his neck "we missed you how was work"

"It was good I won my case and I'm set for partner."

"Oh my god baby that's so great" she grins "I'm so proud of you Mr. Genius"

LJ grins "I love you"

"I love you too baby" she kisses him "we been invited to a party at the beach"

"We have ok baby I'm going to go shower then I'll take us over later!"

"Ok baby"

LJ kisses her and goes to take a shower.

Sophie puts on her backing music and practices they were doing the cover for a charity single she had chosen Hello by Lionel Ritchie.

_I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door_

_Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
__And tell you time and time again  
__How much I care  
__Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello!  
I've just got to let you know  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you_

_Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you_

LJ watched her sing he loved to listen to her rehearse. Sophie sang the song over and growls when she was making mistakes. LJ grins at her.

Sophie spots him in the doorway "Hey baby how long you been watching have you seen how much I suck"

"Aww baby you don't suck you sounded amazing"

"I did not"

"You will do great baby"

"You think"

"I know so"

Sophie smiles at him and kisses him. "I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible" LJ kisses her more "ready to go.

"yeah"

LJ takes them over

* * *

Leanne was setting up for the party.

Lucy orbs in with Liam to help "hey sis"

"Oh hey" she hugs her

"I have someone I want you to meet ... come here sweetie"

Leanne looks at him "oh my god... Liam" hugs him tight "welcome home"

"Hey Aunt Lee it's so lovely to finally meet you"

"Aww so polite"

Liam grins at his aunt and mum "of course"

Leanne hugs him "so how's one of my two favourite nephews"

Liam laughs "I am great happy to be home"

"Good, well welcome home" she hugs him she sees Sophie "Oh my god Sophie come and meet our nephew"

"Oh wow hi" Sophie hugs him

Ljjr holds onto LJ he wouldn't go to anyone but LJ at the moment.

LJ smiles "hey kid it's great to finally meet you"

Liam grins "hey you guys thank you"

Leanne grins at them all ok people let's get this party started she puts on the music.

Wyatt starts to cook Leanne grins at him.

Liam and the kids play in the water and the sand

Sophie puts sun tan lotion on LJJr and LJ's back.

LJ grins at her "mmmm carry on baby"

Sophie laughs and massages him.

Ljjr plays in the sand he goes to put some of the sand in his mouth. Sophie stops him. Ljjr gives her a cheeky grin. Sophie gives him the look "no don't put the sand in your mouth, bad sand"

Ljjr grins at her.

LJ laughs "He's cheeky, isn't he".

Sophie laughs "boys will be boys eh!"

"Yep" LJ grins kissing her

Sophie kisses him back and grins.

Ljjr crawls around on the sand crawling to the water where Liam, Laney and Nikki were playing in the water.

Sophie watches him smiling "that boy is fearless."

"Like his old man"

Sophie grins and kisses his cheek going to LJjr and watches him.

"hey bud" Liam picks him up and takes him into the water and puts him in a ring and plays with him.

LJ goes and helps Wyatt with the barbeque.

Chris cuddles with Lucy on a deck lounger watching the kids play.

Lilly was walking around playing in the sand.

Leanne was making sure everyone had a drink and then lies in the sun reading a book.

The demon Kyro was watching the children play in the water he was going to wait until they were all completely relaxed before he and his demon buddies were going to attack and take out this powerful family.

* * *

In the future Laney, Lilly and Liam were getting ready to come back to the present and save their family.

Laney looks at Liam will you just put our differences aside for one weekend while we save mum and the others.

"Just do the damn spell Laney, I got a date to get back to"

Laney looks away in tears rubbing her small bump.

Lilly looks at them "Laney you sure you're up to this I mean is it good for the baby"

"I'll be fine I just I want my sister back and everyone who died that day"

Liam looks at her he still loved her he hated seeing her hurting but more than anything he didn't want the kid, he didn't want his kid to have to go through what he did when he lost his parents. History would just repeat itself. He didn't want a kid of his to feel like a freak.

Laney says the spell that would take them to the future where they could hopefully save their family. Chris, Leanne, Sophie, Wesley, Nikki and Lucy all lost their lives that day. Sophie was protecting LJJr; Wesley had jumped in front of Laney, but was too late for Nikki before he died he tried crawling to get in front of her to; Chris had jumped in front of Lilly, Angel had been hit trying to save Lucy and Liam. Lucy had been hit saving Liam. Leanne, LJ and Wyatt were saved when the twins Leanne was carrying put up a force field around Leanne and Wyatt had his own around himself and LJ.

Six people lost their lives in the battle and the people they left behind tried to carry on and they did but Laney and Lilly always wondered if they could change it bring back those who were lost. Until finally they were fed up with wondering and asked the Angel of Destiny who confirmed that it should never have gone down like that, the demon Kyro somehow knew how it was meant to go down and changed his tactic which no one foresaw almost like he had taken on the powers of an angel of destiny.

Laney who was pregnant with her and Liam's child didn't want her child to born in a world where his or her father was so damaged from losing his parents. Liam didn't want to feel that kind of pain again had left them. Laney wanted her family back so she and Lilly were going to go back but they needed Liam's help.

Laney does the spell sending them back they found themselves at the Manor an hour before the cursed day ever happed.

"Does everyone know what to do"

Liam and Laney nod

Lilly walks downstairs quietly so wont warn Piper and Leo that there was someone in the house.

Laney and Liam follow her making their way out the house stealing Wyatt's car keys and car driving to the beach.

Laney, Lilly and Liam go to find Chris and Lucy first so that they can tell them what happened.

Lilly runs to chris and Lucy with Liam and Laney "mum, dad! It's me Lilly no time to explain but we have come from the future something bad happened and we lost lots of our family the Angel of Destiny sent us back to fix it"

"Ok Lilly so slow down and explain what actually happens" Chris puts his hands on her sholders and smiles "wow my lil girl all grown up"

Lucy looks at Laney and Liam "you're definitely Liam and you must be"

"Elana" she smiels

"awww Laney" you have grown up to be so beautiful and wow a baby.

"enough of this mum we don't have time, a demon called Kyro is going to come and go after the kids as he knows you will all jump in front of us to protect us he has been watching us all afternoon he has now left to prepare the warlocks are going to blink in, I have studied the strategy and I know where each warlock will blink in and have set up a plan of attack basically who will stand where"

"wow who taught you all this"

Laney smiles "Aunty Leanne and uncle Brady, they wanted us to be prepared , aunty lee felt so useless she saw it all go down they were the last hit but even though they were knocked out they survived."

"So anyway we need to tell everyone quick the plan"

Chris call everyone and tells them what is about to happed"

Liam hands out athemes and other weapons he had grabbed from the manor and Angels and he had also dragged Spike to come and fight also"

Lilly looks at the map her name crossed and Laney's name put in her place "Erm bro, how come Laney and I have switched places"

"She's pregnant so she needs to be with Aunt Lee"

"oh ok" looks at him she could see he did actually care that his ex and child were safe the safest place was with Aunt Leanne.

Liam watches Laney hugging Nikki and Wesley.

"Laney sweetie you will be with Aunty Lee and the lil ones"

"oh ok so will you be fighting with Uncle Brady and dad then"

"yeah"

"ok" she smiles "come on lil ones to the house

Sophie passes Ljjr to Leanne "keep him safe sis ok"

"of course I will don't worry Laney and I have him, baby Laney, Nikki and Lilly covered ok"

Sophie nods and goes with LJ.

Laney goes to her position protecting the little ones but Liam pulls her back kissing her "I love you, I always have I always will"

Laney looks at him and whispers "you chose now to say this to me right before we are about to do battle"

Liam nods "we could get hurt I couldn't go into this battle without you knowing that I'm so sorry ok I freaked out about the baby"

"Yeah you did but I..."

He stops "no you don't have to be sorry about anything I do, you came here to save my family after everything I put you through I love you even more if that's even possible"

"we are saving our family" she grins in tears.

Liam pulls her closer kissing her more "Yeah we are and I will so make this up to you after we win this" he hugs her starting to walk away he walks backwards "by the way I haven't dated anyone since you,"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Let's do this stay safe" he goes back to her and kisses her passionately then he rubs her bump kissing it and winks at her running off to take position by his younger self, Spike and Angel

Connor runs over to them "I cannot believe you were going to fight without me."

Angel laughs "stop whining your here now aren't you"

Liam grins "thought you would be busy banging all those girls"

"Shut it lil bro you may be bigger from the future and all but I could still take you on and win"

"now, now, peaches junior one and two we are here to kick some demon butt there's plenty of time to fight each other after"

They both say together "shut up Spike" then high five and chest bump like guys in a football game. Saying "huuurgh"

* * *

Leanne hugs Wyatt who was going with Chris to another spot "you better stay safe I love you"

"love you too" kisses her and goes off.

Laney stood in front of the kids with Leanne.

Leanne smiles at her "that boy is head over heels in love with you"

Laney grins "I know"

The fighting starts each demon is vanquished systematically except for Kyro who runs off in a rage Liam runs after him.

* * *

Liam in cornered with no way out since he never trainined his powers he only had his vampire abilities.

Laney looks for him after everyone was cheering and hugging "Lilly where's Liam"

"I haven't seen him"

"He will be back soon honey I am sure"

Laney had a bad feeling like he was in trouble she felt for him and followed and saw him fighting the demon.

Liam saw her and smirked at the demon waving bye.

Laney was so mad when she saw Liam hurt she formed a huge fire ball and threw it towards Kyro.

Kyro turned and saw it come his way and was vanquished as he tried to shimmer out screaming.

Laney ran to Liam "my love your hurt"

"a few cuts and bruises I'll be fine"

Laney offers her neck "drink some."

"No your pregnant"

"So what"

"So i'll have a baggy of blood when you orb us back to the beach house"

"That's not as good as fresh and you know it"

"I'll be fine"

Laney looks at him so worried she orbs him to the beach house and goes to get him some blood.

Liam sat on the sofa next to Angel and Connor.

Laney brought them all some blood.

Leanne nurses the wounds and gets the party started.

Laney Liam and Lilly were going to go back the next day they started to enjoy the party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Three months pass**

Leanne was crying out in a birthing pool as she was about to give birth Wyatt was behind her holding her and helping her.

"Oh god this hurts I hate you all for telling me this was the best way to have these babieeeeees" she screams.

"It's going to be ok baby" Wyatt kissed the top of her head

"Don't you start you got me into this! You and your super sperm"

Wyatt looks at her "I am sorry baby"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to make you feel bad can you get me out of this pool I, I don't want to do this" she tears

"Its ok baby I got you"

"No I mean it" she yells crying in pain "Please I changed my mind"

Wyatt picks her up and carries her to the bed.

"Thank you" she kisses him and then pants "oh god, I want drugs"

Lucy looks she was the one delivering "erm you can't sorry sweetie your 10 cm these babies are coming! Now when you are ready push"

Wyatt held her hand.

Leanne pushes holding onto Wyatt's hand yelling.

"That's it sweetie your doing so well" she pulls out the first baby and passes him to Sophie in the blanket there was a bright blue light

Leanne tears "Is he ok"

"He's perfect, you ready to go again

"Yes, I am looks at Wyatt"

Wyatt grins so proud looking at his first son.

Leanne pushes again a minute or so later Leanne gives birth to her second son into another bright blue light shining on him too.

Wyatt grins holding his sons so proud sitting next to Leanne on the bed and kisses her head "well done baby"

Leanne tears "they are perfect" grins kissing him looks at Lucy "thank you sis"

Lucy grins, "Oh sis I am honoured"

Leanne grins "I think I can more kids after that"

Wyatt laughed "oh really I sure will have fun making them with you"

Leanne grins down at her boys and back at Wyatt "I do believe Mr Halliwell we are going to be happy for a very long time.

* * *

Sophie and LJ grins at Lucy "so have you told Chris you pregnant"

"no I am going to tell him tonight when he gets home Brady and Wesley are going to run P3"

Sophie smiles "so that's why we have to babysit the girls tonight.

Lucy grins "yeah"

* * *

Stefano Dimera has been after the phoenix for over a thousand years he had sent many over the years to capture the powers and all had failed. This time he had a plan that will weaken the phoenix protection but it would take years and he would wait.

* * *

Chris was working in P3 by himself since his brothers LJ and Wyatt needed time with their kids and he just needed

Demons shimmered in and grabbed him knocking him out and they left a dead body disguised as Chris on the floor.

Stefano smirks and looks at his new guest in his cage he was going to keep Chris alive he needed to keep him alive until the opportune moment to get to Leanne and her kids her phoenix off spring weren't born yet and he wanted to turn the Charmed ones evil and he couldn't very kill one of them.

* * *

Brady and Wesley laugh and joke walking into P3 and stop in their tracks when they see Chris dead on the ground.

Wesley runs to him and feels for his pulse "he's dead,"

Brady looks shocked "oh God"

Wesley orbs to Lucy.

Brady stays with his body knowing Lucy wouldn't want him to be left alone.

Wesley orbs to Lucy and looks at her and LJ.

"Wes mate we were just going to pick up the girls fr... what's happened"

"It's It's" he looks at Lucy

"Wesley, what is it dad the girls what?"

"It's Chris he's he's"

"What Wesley" Lucy looks at him scared. "What's happened to my husband" she was practically screaming

Leanne hears them "Wyatt go see what's wrong" she takes the boys from him holding them

Wyatt goes to them

"He's dead Luce I am so sorry"

Lucy falls to the ground "no no your wrong he he can't be I would know"

"He aint dead we would know!" Wyatt shouted "this isn't funny Wes"

"His dead body is lying in P3 if you won't believe me" he tears "I wish it wasn't true believe me"

Lucy shimmers there and runs to his body holding crying screaming "nooooooooo"

Wyatt and Lj orb there.

"no, no that's not him Wyatt we would know wouldn't we"

Wyatt and Lj fall to their knees in so much grief "Why didn't he call us for him, why didn't we feel it"

Leanne calls her and mum and tell her to stay with the kids and goes to them with Sophie.

Wesley holds Lucy.

Leanne holds Wyatt.

Sophie holds LJ scared his demon would emerge through the grief.

Leanne looks his neck was broken.

Brady calls the Police and hospital.

The police and arrive and start investigating.

* * *

**A week later**

Everyone sat crying at Chris' funeral Piper and Leo were a mess. LJ Wyatt and Mel were crying so much and holding onto their other halves.

Leanne held Wyatt crying with him.

Lucy just stared not crying felling completely numb this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Abby and all her brothers and sisters sat with her.

Wesley and Brady sat next to her.

Leanne looks at Lucy she was torn she was grateful to Wesley and Brady for being there for her.

Lucy runs out of there and leans against the wall tears falling down her face. She missed him so much she shimmered to golden gate bridge and sat there remembering all their times together and looked at her belly she had to be strong for their baby.

Lilly orbed to her and hugged her tight.

Lucy cried holding her tight

Wesley orbed to them and watched and then sat next to her.

* * *

**Few months later **

Lucy was reading the newspaper the police had found the killer of the club Owner Chris Halliwell. He was a human who was a mental patient Chris hadn't seen it coming.

Lucy rubbed her bump she couldn't believe he was gone she still felt him with her.

* * *

Chris looks at the demons sitting in the cage he was being kept a prisoner. "You won't get away with this my brothers will figure it out what you have done and will come for you"

Stefano laughs "they have buried you they think you're dead the great Chris Halliwell murdered by a human."

Lucy rubs her bump she was still grieving but she was being strong for her babies.

* * *

Leanne sat with Lilly looking after her she smiles at her.

Lilly looks up at her she missed her dad she knew her daddy was alive but she was too young to find him and tell them. She knew that her daddy was taken. Lilly looks back at her drawing and colours using her crayons.

Sophie had gone on tour and had made LJ come with her. Ljjr was playing with Lj toddling around grinning.

LJ played with him being with them had helped him he missed Chris so much but he was moving on slowly he would grieve for a long time but he was going to concentrate on his family.

Wesley was with Lucy they had got closer since Chris had died he was a comfort to her.

Liam was playing football in the garden with Nikki.

Laney was watching them playing with her dolls.

Lucy looked at Wesley her life was never going to be the same again she held on to him. She was grateful that he had moved in.

* * *

**15 years later...**

Chris sat in his prison he had been given a room and was being treated fairly well for the demons they were. He had lost all hope of being with his family again. He had been a prisoner for so long now. All he had was a spell he did to check on his family he knew Lucy had moved on with Wesley he didn't blame her.

* * *

Lucy looked at her sons Blake and CJ they looked so much like Chris. She and Wesley had recently got together she would always love Chris but she had to move on and he had been the one there for her. They had 3 kids together in the last 15 years.

Wesley smiled at Lucy "you ok"

Lucy nods and smiles and hides Chris' picture.

Wesley looks he knew that if Chris had been there he and Lucy would never have been together. But he was really happy they were together.

* * *

Laney was at the mall she was 18 now and was about to graduate. She was out with her sisters.

Lilly was hanging out with her step sisters she hadn't told anyone but she was planning to go look for her father she knew he was alive even if anyone else didn't. She knew his death had been faked.

Laney was thinking about Liam.

"Stop thinking about shagging my brother sis"

"Sorry sis I just can't help it I have loved him for so long and he won't be with me when I know he wants me"

"Yeah well he will come round sis I know he likes you can we get this shopping over with"

"ok sis come on Lilly honey ill stop thinking about him lets go shopping"

Lilly smiles and goes shopping with her and Nikki.

* * *

Connor looked at Liam "you look upset bro what's up!"

"Laney, I don't know what to do about her do I get with her and have our baby or do I wait till she is older"

"Have the baby bro you love her"

"yeah I do but history has changed she could go to Uni she isn't consumed with saving her mum which is another thing that's weird cos she happens to be my real mum and her step mum"

"She can still do that and have a baby with you"

"Your right I am going to find her, thanks bro" Liam grins running off to find the girl of his dreams.

Connor laughs and gets back to his books he had started to grow up and study.

* * *

Leanne looks at her six kids Dylan, Jonny, Isabelle, Dean, Matt, and Katie and smiles they were a comfort to her and Wyatt. Wyatt had stopped working at P3 and had left the place to be run by Brady who has been training Dylan to take over.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her rubbing her bump "last one yeah"

Leanne looks up at him and nods "yeah, but baby it's last ones"

"Oh my god twins again"

"Yeah, I love you" she looks at him biting her lip

Wyatt laughs "ok well after this I am going to get the snip"

Leanne looks at him worried "ok my love but won't that hurt you"

"I love how you worry about me! But it is either that or never have sex again and you're too damn hot not to have sex again so the pain is worth it"

Leanne laughs "ok baby if you are sure"

"I am"

* * *

Stefano grins his plan to take the collective phoenix power would be underway shortly. He could hardly contain himself with the excitement.

Leanne and her girls were going to be taken and so were their phoenix powers.

Nick was going to help him but he didn't know that Nick had planned on taking the powers for himself. He had no worries that his plan wouldn't work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Stefano Dimera was a half human half demon that loved the finer things in life; but mostly he was a collector of rare powers. He was over a century old and had been chasing after the power of the phoenix for a very, very long time.

Stefano looks at Chris in his cage soon through hid CCTV cameras, he grins soon he would have all three brothers the charmed ones working for him. He still couldn't believe his plan was working. He grins watching the screen his prize possession.

Laney looks at Liam and smiles he'd come to her a few weeks ago and they had finally got together.

**** Flashback ****

Laney was walking home with her sisters and see Liam leaning against his car outside her house.

"Liam hey bro what you doing here" Lilly hugs him

"hey mate" Nikki hugs him too

Liam smiles at Nikki and Lilly hugging them back and looks at Laney and smiles at her.

Laney frowns "see you inside girls I'll start on dinner" she was fed up with him acting hot and cold with her.

"I'll come with you see ya later Liam!"

"Bye Nik"

"Ok sis" she smiles at Liam "why don't you come over as much "I miss you, did mum tell you yet she's pregnant again"

"Well, I was trying to avoid Laney, and yeah she did she's excited I am happy for her you should too sweetie"

"What about my dad? I mean her and Wesley had Justin and Jamie-lee but they weren't together now they are"

"He's dead Lil, she deserves to find some happiness and not be alone Wesley makes her happy"

"He's not I know he's not!"

"Lil I aint arguing with you about this anymore, He died we buried him I know you miss him we all do but he is gone look I've got to go smoothe things over with my girl ok" he runs in and goes to Laney

"No one believes me"

Liam runs in and walks to the kitchen and watches her for a while when she notices him there he says "Hi"

Laney looks at him "I'm not playing these games with you anymore!"

"What games we meant to have been playing" he moves closer to her so he was standing right behind her

"The hot and cold game" she chops the meat

Liam smiles "I'm going to be running very hot for you soon" he moves her hair breathing on her neck and places a small kiss

Laney breath slows as she feels him close and the light kiss dropping the knife on the chopping board. "What then you'll go cold again"

Liam spins her around and strokes her cheek "never again baby, I promise" he kisses her passionately pulling her close. "Finish cooking baby I am starving"

Laney frowns "ok, what was that"

"it was a kiss for my girl"

"since when am I your girl"

"Since now" smiles kissing her again "now please give me that cute smile of yours and make me some food woman"

Laney smiles at him "ok" she gets back to cooking

Liam sits at the breakfast bar watching his girl cook.

**** End of flashback ****

Lilly looks at her daddy's photo "I'm going to find you daddy I promise you" she says to herself and starts packing a bag putting the picture in her bag and all her potions food and provisions.

Laney looks in at her sister "what are you doing Lilly? More importantly where are you going? And don't say no where I wasn't born yesterday"

"Just mind your own business Laney I am old enough to do what I want!"

"Whoa little sis stop right there now tell me what you are up to?"

"I am going to find my dad so don't even try stopping me"

"We won't stop you but you aint going anywhere with me and Liam."

"You don't believe that he is alive no one does and I am finally old enough to go find him and bring him home"

"I believe that you believe it and I won't let you go without me and neither will Liam can we please back you up should you find yourself in trouble"

"You're pregnant"

"Yeah, so I am coming with you wait for me I will get a bag together"

"Fine" she sits on the bed and waits for her

Laney goes to her room and calls Liam on his cell phone "hey baby can you come over like now"

Liam shimmers in "Are you ok baby?"

Laney smiles "I am fine sexy! We are going with Lilly she wants to find her dad" Laney puts a finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything "we can't let her go alone she needs to do this"

"Ok but he's dead I don't want her to be hurt ok and what about the baby your pregnant"

"yes I know I am pregnant but I will be fine and so will she"

"I saw his body he's dead"

"Bodies can be faked Liam she really feels he's alive can we just this once believe, support and help her"

"Ok, I won't say anything and just this once" kisses her and carries her packed bag and looks at Lilly "ok lil sis lets go"

Lilly tells them her plan and goes with them to search for her dad.

* * *

Lucy sat in the waiting room waiting to have a scan. She looks at the photo of all her kids.

Since Chris died Lucy had had four more kids' three boys and a girl twins that were Chris' Blake and CJ and another set of twins with Wesley a boy and a lil girl Justin and Jamie-lee. She was now pregnant again.

Wesley was at a scan with Lucy he never missed an appointment. He was a great boyfriend and dad to his and Lucy's kids he never tried to replace Chris for Lilly, Blake and CJ though. He grins holding her hand. He was excited.

"I can't believe we are having another baby"

"Me too" he grins at her "Justin and Jamie are so excited"

"I know they were telling me this morning when I dropped them to school"

Wesley smiles at her and kisses her.

Leanne walks into Wyatt and Chris' old office at P3 and looks at him today was the anniversary of Chris' death and she always found him here alone thinking.

Leanne sits with him and held his hand she never talked just was there for him.

Wyatt looked at her and kissed her hand "thanks for being there for me"

"Always and forever baby" she smiles kissing his cheek and sits on his lap snuggling with him rubbing her bump.

* * *

Sophie and LJ were at Chris' grave LJ liked to come often to talk to his big brother he missed him so much and Sophie tried her best to comfort him.

"Hey bro, I miss you so much I still can't believe we lost you like that it wasn't the way Chris Halliwell should have gone"

Sophie looks at him tearing.

"If I had been there I could have saved you, why won't you come to me when I call it's been 15 years now"

"Maybe it's too hard for him baby!"

"Yeah you are probably right baby," he sorts out the flowers and then hugs her tight "I just miss him so much"

"I know baby we all do"

"If I could go back and save him I would especially for his kids Blake and Cj they always ask about him"

"You're great with them and you do your brother proud"

LJ looks down "I hope so they are a piece of him makes me feel closer to him"

Sophie smiles at him and hugs him tight.

* * *

Chris couldn't use magic in his cage at first but he was starting to be able to he'd been to Lilly's dreams and seen how much she had grown he'd been visiting her for years she was the only one he could reach as she was open to him visiting her he'd also visited his brothers and couldn't get a word in edgeways so he stopped.

Chris looks around his prison he knew he wasn't in the underworld anymore he could hear the sea.

Stefano walks over to the cage and opens the door to the room and looks through the bars "well how is my most valued guest"

"Would rather be out of this cage" Chris puts his arms over his chest standing defensively

"Yes well you will be out as soon as my plan goes into effect"

"You're plan will never work my sister in law is too strong for you"

"You brothers arn't"

"You stay away from my brothers" he yells

Stefano laughs "you do make me laugh how are you going to stop me you are stuck in my powerful cage"

"I will get out one day and when I do you will be dead"

Stefano laughs walking away "bye my lil charmed boy"

* * *

Laney looks at Lilly as they set out on their journey to Ireland she looks at Liam and holds his had as Lilly orbs them there.

Laney smiles "ok before we start looking Lilly we better get a hotel room so we have a base of operations and we can get some sleep to get over jet lag"

"Ok let's get a good place on Wesley she produced a credit card" she grins she'd swiped his credit card.

Laney laughs "you swiped one of dad's credit cards well we can use that if we have an emergency he won't think twice if it is my credit card we don't want them coming after us"

"True ok we should use yours"

Laney gets Liam to book as he was older and they wouldn't question him getting the rooms. She hugs Lilly "come on lets go to the rooms" Liam got them a adjoin room.

Laney grins she loved Ireland. She kissed Liam in their room.

Lilly lay down in her bed and got some sleep so she could get started first thing in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Lilly was in her hotel room looking over a map. Laney had been unwell so they were letting her rest.

Liam looked at Laney "baby you should be resting at home running around after Lilly and her insane notion that her dad is alive"

"shhhh Liam she is next door and will hear you ok and anyway I believe her ok, I think her dad is alive I don't know how or why I believe her but I do so I want to help her and once I have rested we are going to find him plus stop complaining we are together alone in Ireland of all places how romantic is that the place where our ancestors came from." She smiles sweetly and grins when he kisses her

"You're right; I am just worried about you and our baby!"

"Well don't we are fine and we will be"

"Let me guess you don't know how or why but you do"

"Yes I do, you know me so well" she rubs her bump and smiles at him. Liam grins and rubs her bump cuddling with her on their bed.

Lilly goes over her plan she closes her eyes and sees her dad.

Chris reached out in his mind to his baby girl when he gets to her he smiles "hi princess"

Lilly grins and tears "daddy" she runs and hugs him tight "I am going to find you daddy."

Chris strokes her cheek "I have missed so many years with you and your brothers and thank you for coming to find me there are so many demons around me I am afraid you will get hurt and your mother would kill me if I let you come on your own"

"I won't be alone daddy I have back up and I can do this just be ready I have a great plan and I know it works shows him the premonition you will be home daddy"

"Be careful you're as stubborn as me I can see I can't stop you"

Lilly grins at him "no you can't"

Chris hugs her tight I better go "they don't know I can do Whitelighter magic I can't orb but I can get out in my mind to those who are open to me coming"

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too princess" and he disappears.

Lilly looks around her room more determined than ever.

Leanne sat in P3 on Wyatt's lap smiling at him.

"Baby if we you don't get up my legs are going to feel dead!"

"Oi you I am not that heavy" she pouts playfully hitting him.

"I am kidding baby I love having you close like this" he kisses her pout "but seriously I need to get on with my work I can't do that with you and our babies sitting on me"

"Hmmm ok then as long as it means we can go home I want to have a nice long bath with you"

"Now that is something that will make me work faster"

Leanne grins at him and lies on the sofa in his office.

Wyatt winks at her and gets on with his work.

Lucy looks at Wesley and cuddles smiling she had finally started to move on with him, "so what shall we call this baby girl"

"Millie"

Lucy grins "I love it"

Wesley grins kissing her and grins rubbing her 5 month bump.

Chris looks up from his book to see that Stefano had decided to visit him.

Stefano looked at Chris all smug "how are you finding your new accommodations luxurious I hope!"

Chris looks at him and sarcastically replies "oh it's great it's a dream come true"

Stefano laughs "you will learn to love it"

Sophie was practicing with josh and her band they were recording a greatest hits album with a few bonus songs.

Lj watched her sing he loved to watch her.

Sophie smiles at LJ and blows a kiss to him

Lj grins and pretends to catch and blows one back.

Stefano looked at the prophecy he had stolen that talked of the phoenix and charmed bloodline mingling. He had waited for all the children that had been prophesised to be born the phoenix.

Stefano grinned in his den having his whisky. He then laughed his evil laugh "The powers will soon be mine."

Lilly see her dad in the caged room reading.

Liam sees him and is shocked and saying in Lilly's head "Oh my god Lilly, I am so sorry I didn't believe you we will need help to get him out of there I have seen that cage before its impenetrable."

Lilly looks at him and says back "We need mum and Uncle Wyatt and most definitely uncle LJ"

Laney looks at them waiting to be told what to so.

Liam kissed Laney and shimmered out to LJ.

Laney looks at lilly and hears in her head "he's gone to get uncle LJ he has to see him to believe it then he will get everyone to come and help.

Lj sees Liam "hey mate"

Liam smiles "you need to come with me you have to see this to believe it but you were right he isn't dead you had to have known he was gone"

"What are you on about Liam you not making any sense"

Liam grabs him and shimmers him there

"What the he..."

Liam covers his mouth and points at the cage.

Chris was sitting there he was older and had a beard but it was him. Chris sense LJ and looks right at him and almost tears but acts like he didn't see him so as to not give him away.

Lj orbs them all back to the hotel room and

Lilly looks at them all "nobody would believe me, see he's alive he is there we need to save him"

Lj walks over and hugs her he whispers "I am sorry I didn't believe you, go get your mum Laney and your uncle Wyatt then stay with your aunty Leanne why you are here on this rescue mission in your condition I don't know but your adventure stops here understand," he looks at Liam "we are 15 year late but we have a brother to save"

Laney pouts orbing to her mum. She sees how happy she is with her dad and wondered what this new development would mean for them now.

Wesley sees Laney "hey sweetie you had a fight with Liam or you just feeling fat"

"Wesley"

"What she only pouts when it's one of those two things"

"Mum Dad it's none of those things Liam and I are great we love each other we don't fight that much and no I wasn't feeling fat but I am now so erm thanks for that dad"

"See Wesley" playfully wacks him

Wesley pretends it hurts and kisses her.

Laney clears her throat and says in their heads in case they are being watched "mum, I know you're going to hate me for indulging my sister in finding a father she insists is alive but I did and she was right Chris didn't die he is a captive of some demons and we don't know who they are but uncle LJ wants you to go to him asap."

Lucy looks at her fast "What no no no I held his dead body"

"Mum we maybe being watched shhh"

Laney looks at her dad and shimmers to tell Wyatt.

Lucy flames to LJ "is it true has my husband been alive all this time"

Liam looks at his mum "yes mum he has been kept captive by demons that have this mark tattooed on their bodies"

"That's phoenix family crest"

Leanne orbs in with Wyatt and Laney.

LJ looks and Leanne, Wyatt and Laney "Damn it Laney I told you to stay with Leanne at home your both pregnant"

"So is mum and she is here"

Leanne looks at the picture and sees Wyatt recognise it as the tattoo that formed on her back when she gained her full powers.

Lilly looks at them "who are the Phoenix family"

Leanne looks at Lilly "The phoenix family us my family my line my father line ... you my dear are part of that line your phoenix may develop they may not"

"Do you think this demon is after all of us?"

Wyatt looks mad "No only my wife is a known phoenix and our children"

Liam looks "Oh my god my dad was going on about this prophecy I'll go get it from him" he shimmers out and back in with the copy of it.

Leanne looks at it "This is all about me and my kids" looks at Lucy "I am so sorry this is all my fault"

"Don't be silly I'm a phoenix too, but they don't know that" she grins and that will be our advantage "me, you and Sophie ... it's up to us we've trained using the powers we need to find out who the big demon is"

Lilly looks at her mum "I know a way we can find out dad has been with these people he has to have learned about them ... I'll get dad to talk to me and answer your questions mum come and see him in my mind"

"He won't want to see me Lilly" she looks down

Lilly grabs her and make her look at her "He doesn't blame you for moving on mum he wants to see you"

"Are you sure"

"Yes!" Lily smiles she had Chris' smile

Chris reaches out in his mind to his brothers and finds them open to him.

Wyatt looks at LJ "did you feel that"

LJ grins "yeah I did it's a welcome feeling"

Wyatt grins and looks at everyone "we need to do some surveillance work see what we are dealing with"

Everyone agrees and gets to work.

Leanne looks at Lucy and smiles squeezing her hands.

Sophie orbs and hugs LJ he'd texted her to tell her. LJ spins her around he was so happy.

Chris closes his eyes to visit Lily and hugs her tight and then sees Lucy "Luce oh god I have missed you"

Lucy runs to him and hugs him tight crying as she holds him tight and then kisses him.

Lily cries watching them she knew how much they still loved each other.

Chris breaks the kiss slow and smiles "I haven't got long" he tells her all about Stefano so she could know everything.

Lucy hugs him tight "I love you!"

Chris smiles stroking her cheek "I Love you too"

Lily hugs him "See you soon daddy"

Chris winks at her.

Lucy relays all the information.

Leanne looks at everyone "I think we need to as our dad Luce he has to know who he is he's using our family crest does he have a right to it.

"I think we should"

"I'll call him and tell him to expect us"

Laney hugs Liam she was scared.


End file.
